


I'm gonna be Futanari Hokage

by snakebit1995



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lemon, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruko's dream is to be Hokage, and become the most beautiful, sexiest, drop dead gorgeous woman in the village. There's just one problem, she a Futanari. Contains: LEMONS and Futanari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**You asked for it so here it is, a Futanari story staring Naruko! This starts right after the Gaara fight and the Chunin Exam.**

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

My name is Naruko Uzumaki and I have a big dream, I'm gonna be Hokage, hopefully the first female one, and I'm gonna become the most beautiful girl in my whole village. There's just a little problem with that second part.

"Why do I have this stupid thing." I sighed looking in the mirror.

Dangling between my legs was something no other girl had…a penis. I've always had it, never paid much attention to it because it was so tiny, but recently, when I should be turning into a beautiful babe with amazing curves, it's been getting way bigger! Like it went from barely a few inches to close to a foot long, it's getting really hard to keep it hidden in my underwear.

I thought I was pretty cute, tiny compact body, cute face, pretty blonde pigtails. I was gonna be the sexiest woman in the village someday, I knew I was…I just, haven't had my growth spurt yet is all.

"Why couldn't I get huge boobs instead." I sighed looking at my super flat chest "I mean…these are barely buds."

One other annoying thing is happening, when I touch it, it feels really good. I was banking on puberty to be my ticket to getting super sexy and instead it's being a pain in the ass.

"Stop getting hard!" I yelled watching my penis stand up in the mirror "You're a pain in the butt you know."

"OUF!" I groaned laying on my bed and seeing my cock standing at attention "Dammit."

I wrapped my hand around it and started stroking it. Ever since I started puberty I've had to masturbate all the time, two or three times a day.

I started jerking myself faster and faster, gradually building up more and more speed, I reached down and used my free hand to tickle my balls a bit before I reached up to pinch my tiny mosquito bites.

"MMMHHH!" I bit my lip as I moaned.

_It's annoying to have to do this all the time but damn it feels so good._

"Oh…oh yeah." I moaned louder "It's so good, I can't hold it…I'm…OHHHH!"

"Hmm…" I groaned and moaned basking in my pleasure, I really should have gotten up and gotten cleaned up but I just wanted to lay there naked.

"Hey Naruko you're late-HA!"

I looked over and saw Sakura had let herself into my house.

"Ummm…" I just laid there with my hand on my cock.

"You-Have-Thing-Legs-Boy?-Penis!" Sakura stuttered.

She suddenly composed herself and closed the door "Explain before I run screaming."

I blushed and quickly started telling Sakura the truth, I just had this and it needed taking care of.

"A girl with a penis…I never imagined it be real, this isn't some trick right?" she pouted.

"No I swear it's real see!"

I grabbed her hand and pressed it on my penis.

"Ewww Naruko don't do that!" she pulled back "Why is it all slimy?"

"Sorry I just finished up with something." I blushed.

"You're such an idiot." Sakura said "I'm a proper girl and your standing in front of me with your dick hanging out."

"I'm a lady too!" I pouted.

"That." She pointed to my penis "makes me beg to differ. I mean, it's all fleshy and…weird."

"Well sorry!" I groaned "I didn't ask for this thing, I got it and I have to deal with it…"

"Aw Jeez." Sakura looked away "Then deal with it now cause it's getting all…erect."  
I tried to cover myself when I saw my growing erection.

"Are you just gonna sit there with it like that." Sakura squirmed "…fine."

She suddenly got on her knees and started stroking me.

"Sakura!" I gasped.

"I'll take care of it for you this once got it." She grumbled "This better not become a regular thing."

I let my head roll back as I moaned into the handjob Sakura was giving me.

"Ugh." Sakura groaned "It smells awful, don't you wash this thing."

"I take a bath every day." I pouted "It's just a little musky."

"I guess I'll clean it for you." She sighed suddenly licking it.

"HAAA!" I gasped in pleasure "D-Do that again…it felt so good."

"What this?" Sakura licked me again, before suddenly taking my whole length into her mouth.

"OHHH!" I moaned "Sakura that feels incredible!"

Sakura made a small gagging noise as she bobbed her head up and down. With nothing to do but accept Sakura's pleasure I reached up to flick my rock hard nipples. I was making the pleasure even better. I could feel Sakura's tongue swirling around as she "Cleaned" my male part. I didn't know how she was so experienced or skilled at this but I didn't care, it felt so good!

"BAH!" Sakura spit me out and started stroking again "Are you gonna do this yet I don't have all day."

"Just…a little more." I moaned "I feel…it coming!"

Sakura jerked her hand faster and faster till I felt something welling up inside me.

"Oh…oh…OHHHH!" I moaned as I shot off ropes of cum.

"YUCK!" Sakura complained as she got shot in the face.

"Sorry." I blushed twirling my hair "It was an accident."

"I can't believe you." She said "Cumming in my face like that, make up for it."

Sakura suddenly pushed me back and straddled my hips "Take me right now and make up for what you did."

"Sakura are you…"

She lifted the bottom of her dress "Put it in me."

Before I had a chance to say anything Sakura lifted herself up and slid down on my girth.

"OHHH!" we both moaned.

"You're…so big." My friend moaned.

"It's…really tight." I hissed.

"I can't believe it!" Sakura hissed "I just gave my virginity to Naruko…but it, fells so good!"

"Sakura this is the best!" I said moving my hips to meet her bounces.

The two of us grinded together, our tiny chests moving just a little.

_Well I might not have the big boobs I wanted but I guess Sakura's still flat too…actually most girls my age are flat._

"I don't think I can take this." Sakura said "It's just too intense."

"I know!" I screamed "I'm…I'm gonna…HAAAA!"

"OHHAAAA!" Sakura squealed as I pumped her full of cum.

It took us both a while to separate but eventually we did. Sakura laid next to me, the both of us catching our breath.

"Listen Naruko." Sakura took shallow breaths "Let's keep this our secret okay."

"Yeah…sure." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you wanna see in the future.**

**Next Time- Naruko gets some training in the arts of being a Lady.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. A Real Woman- Tsunade

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"Why do I have to follow you around Old Hag?" I complained.

"Because you a young girl who shouldn't be trusted with Jiraiya." Tsunade sighed "Besides I have my own training to do with you?"

"Why should I train with you?" I grumbled "You stole my title, I was gonna be the first female Hokage."

"Too bad, so sad." She smirked.

"Stupid hag!" I yelled "Well at least I still have my other dream."

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna be the sexiest Hokage ever." I said striking a pose.

"You really think you're gonna be sexier than me?" Tsunade teased "A scrawny, flat runt like you?"

"Hey I'm still growing!" I pouted "And besides when I do become sexy I'm gonna be way less saggy then you are."

"That's it you brat!" Tsunade grabbed my hair and started giving me a knuckle sandwich "Keep talking smack and you'll regret it!"

As she grinded her fist into my skull my head was right by her big boobs, they were swinging around and slapping against my face.

_If I'm gonna lose the title of first female Hokage to someone…I guess Tsunade is attractive enough for me to concede; besides…she's super sexy._

"So what is all this training you've been talking about?" I asked following the older woman around.

"It's about what makes you…you." She shrugged.

"What makes me, me?" I asked.

"You're…manhood." She said "Obviously you know you're not exactly like the other girls your age, but you're also at that age where your body starts changing, you may feel more attracted to others…alright you know this is fricken dumb, look you've hit puberty, practice safe sex, clean yourself regularly and don't be stupid."

"So basically they want you to give me "The Talk."?" I asked.

"Yeah…look just be a good girl, wear all your girly stuff, put a bra on, don't walk around naked and you're gonna be hopped up on hormones so try not to screw everything that moves."

"Hmm? What did you say?" I asked as I stopped looking at her huge hooters.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." She groaned "Come with me and I'll take of your…problem."

I followed Tsunade all the way to her office, once inside she locked the door and stared at me.

"Since there's no one else around I suppose I'll have to teach you how to be a real woman." She said pulling her top open and letting her big breasts flop out "Let's start."

"W-W-What?" I gulped as I already felt you know what stirring.

"I can't just let you wander around the village without making sure you won't be a total pervert." She said "I have to test you and make sure you can be…a real woman."

She suddenly dropped to her knees and started pulling my pants down.

"My it's larger than I would have anticipated." She said inspecting my penis.

She suddenly slapped her tits around it and I moaned as she began shaking them. I had never felt anything like this, so soft yet so warm, sometimes when my dick with peek out the top of her deep cleavage Tsunade would give it a quick lick, making me gasp with pleasure.

"I've gotta make sure you can do all this right." She quickly snuck in a flick of her tongue "I hope you can last long because I've got lots to train and show you."

"I can…UGH!" I groaned "Take it!"

"Good." She smirked hefting her tits up and down.

I kept leaning back and moaning as Tsunade stimulated me. She was really getting into it the way she was moving her chest and tongue.

_Someday…I'm gonna be even hotter than she is. I'm gonna have a rack just like that, and since I already have a penis would that make me doubly hot?_

"OHH!" I suddenly felt pressure building up down below and knew what was about to happen "I…I…I'm cumming!"

I moaned as I shot ropes of cum all over Tsunade's chest and even a couple on her face.

"Not bad, you lasted surprisingly long." She said cleaning herself off before laying back and spreading her legs "But let's see how long you last with the real thing."

I practically jumped into her, getting my penis inside her while my head crashed onto her pillow like bosom.

"So soft." I moaned as I nuzzled into her and got used to being inside of her.

"Marvel all you want but don't just lay there." She laughed "Do something."

"Oh right." I said slowly moving my body and making my hips move, causing my cock to slip in and out of her.

Tsunade groaned as I first got settled into a rhythm, while I plowed into her I also used my tongue and lips to lick and suck all over her big chest. Tsunade was moaning and encouraging me to keep playing with her, as I ravaged her bust she would sometimes reach back and slap my little butt or wrap her legs around me and force me deeper into her pussy.

"UGH!" I grunted "Feels so good…"

"That's it, keep a rhythm, don't stop till the lady is satisfied." She moaned.

"OH…UGH!" I growled moving my hips faster and faster.

The two of us grinded into each other for a while, my young body hugged my Tsunade's mature frame. I was going to cum, I wanted to cum, but Tsunade said not to finish before her and she didn't seem to be breaking anytime soon, if anything she was only just getting started.

"I…can't do it!" I moaned as I sprayed cum inside her walls.

"Fufufu…" she laughed "You lasted far longer than I expected, good job…but you still have a ways to go."

After that Tsunade took me back to her house and made me have sex with her for what seemed like hours, the entire time she encouraged me and it seemed like I was lasting longer and longer. When I was too tired to keep going Tsunade hugged me as I feel asleep.

"You're wonderful Naruko, someday…you'll be a beautiful woman."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Tsunade tags in some back up to train Naruko.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Hard Training- Shizune

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"Alright are you ready Naruko it's time for your second lesson." Tsunade instructed.

"Bring it on!" I cheered.

"Okay here's today's trial." Tsunade said "You're going to drink this, it's got drugs in it that will force you to get an erection but will make you unable to climax, Shizune and I are going to play around with your body. This exercise will help train your body to endure more rigorous sex acts."

"Okay?" I said apprehensively "If you say so."

I took the little flask Tsunade gave me and drank it, instantly my body felt warm all over and my penis was rock hard.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I felt the need for pleasure fill my mind.

"Ready Shizune?" Tsunade asked pulling her tits out.

"Yes Ma'am." Shizune smiled stripping down "I'll help but her through the grinder."

"Yes, we certainly will grind on her." Tsunade smirked.

"HAAA!" I gasped as the two started to rub their bodies against me.

_My skin is so sensitive, every part of me feels like I'll cum just from a gentle touch._

"MMMM!" Tsunade rubbed her breasts against me back.

"Haa~" Shizune moaned in my ear as she rubbed my thighs "I can't wait to see how far you can go."

As Tsunade stood behind me and rubbed her hands over my chest and stomach Shizune leaned over and lined her soft butt up with my girth, she slowly pushed back and forced me to enter her.

"HAAAAAA!" I screamed in absolute pleasure.

"Oh it's big." Shizune moaned as she started pumping her body and sliding on me.

"She is isn't she." Tsunade said pressing her hard nipples into my back "She's such a good girl, how much do you want to cum already, I bet you're dreaming of filling Shizune to the brim with your hot, sticky jizz."

"Fuck me, fuck me Naruko." Shizune begged backing her ass up faster and faster, her cheeks shaking and slapping together.

I managed to finally move my hands and grab Shizune's ass. I dug my fingers in and started thrusting so that, not only was she backing into me, I was now ramming forward into her. Our bodies collided in a sexual musical. As I kept fucking Shizune Tsunade walked around and started kissing her assistant.

Once they were done making Shizune leaned down to play with Tsunade's breasts, she was slapping them around and licking the nipples and I kept ramming her. My body was screaming for an orgasm but the drug was making it impossible.

"Yes…yes…AHHHH!" Shizune moaned and got even tighter.

_She just came…I need to cum!_

"My turn." Tsunade said pulling Shizune off and inserting me into her pussy.

Unable to control myself I started pounding her. Shizune walked around and started playing with my flat chest, tickling my nipples with her tongue.

"You're so cute Naruko." She whispered "I just can't get enough of this tight little body of yours."

"Not every part of her is little." Tsunade said as her fat tits swung around "Something is certainly bigger than average."

"So you hear those breasts shaking?" Shizune asked teasing my body "Tsunade is just so attractive isn't she. I hear you want to be even more beautiful than her…I wonder how big your chest will get, how round your butt will be…how huge your cock will become."

"Please…just let me cum." I begged.

"Not yet." Shizune got on the floor behind me.

"GAAAAA!" I moaned as she spread my cheeks and started licking at my vagina.

"How does she taste?" Tsunade asked as I my dick slide in and out of her.

"Delicious." Shizune licked her lips before going back at my pussy "Sweet like honey."

"I can't…not from both sides." I begged "Please!"

"Just a little longer and you'll pass." Tsunade said "Now pound my pussy."

I dug my fingers in harder and started slamming my teacher more and more. Shizune probed her tongue deeper into me, at this rate I would pass out from pleasure overload before I actually got a release.

"I think she's had enough." Tsunade said "I'm about to break myself, give her the antidote so she can cum with me."

"Yes Ma'am." Shizune said licking her lips of my juices before drinking something.

"MHMMMM!" she suddenly kissed me and forced something into my mouth.

I felt Shizune's tongue exploring my mouth as I swallowed some pill. In an instant I felt my body snap and I moaned into my kiss with Shizune, my cock spasmed and started flooding Tsunade's warm insides with cum.

"That was a big one." Tsunade said pulling off me, my cum leaking out of her.

"Not only is she good for the rough part Naruko is a great kisser too." Shizune complimented.

"Ha…ha…" I fell back "So…intense…can't…move."

"Yeah you'll be out for a few hours." Tsunade smiled "Sleep well."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Naruko has another teacher before she goes for a long training break.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Final Test- Kurenai

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

Gently knocked on the door before me. Tsunade said I had one last person to see before she'd declare I had passed her little course and would start letting me go on missions and train with the pervy sage.

"Umm…hello?" I said knocking louder.

"Oh, hello Naruko." Kurenai-Sensei said letting me in "Sorry I was just getting out of the shower."

That was clear, her hair was still wet, she was dressed in a tank top and shorts and a towel was hanging around her neck.

"Come on in." she said stepping out of the way.

I walked in and took a seat on Kurenai's couch, she quickly sat next to me.

"So…what now?" I asked.

"HMMMM!" I moaned as Kurenai-Sensei suddenly kissed me.

"You're young." She whispered "Just follow my lead."

Kurenai gradually got more aggressive with her kiss, she placed one hand on my thigh as she pushed her lips against mine forcefully. Kurenai-Sensei is considered one of the most attractive women in the village, so getting special treatment from her made me feel special…it made me feel wanted.

"HMMMMM!" Kurenai pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist.

She slowly unzipped my jacket, exposing my flat chest to the air, I used my own hands to trace her waist and rub her butt. She giggled into our kiss a little, I noticed her piercing red eyes looking back at me.

"You're an interesting girl Naruko." She said moving her head down "Very interesting indeed."

"AH!" I gasped as she flicked her tongue against my nipples and tiny breasts.

"That was adorable." She giggled rubbing her butt against my crotch.

Kurenai-Sensei kept teasing my chest and using her plump backside to tease my crotch.

"Please, no more teasing." I whimpered.

"Don't pout." She said flicking my nipples "But okay, I'll start now. Remember to keep your mind clear, so you can savor all of it to the fullest."

"Ha…HA!" I gasped as in one fluid motion Kurenai-Sensei impaled herself on my cock.

"Oh yes!" she gasped "I knew you were big but it's feels even bigger inside me."

I could only moan as Kurenai rode me hard. I did my best to keep my mind clear of other thoughts, I wanted to savor the pleasure of this moment.

"Ha…oh…so tight." I moaned as I bucked my hips to match Kurenai's bouncing body.

Kurenai rode me faster and faster, rougher and rougher. She was right about one thing though, keeping my mind clear was enhancing my pleasure.

"I…oh it's so good!" I groaned "Kurenai-Sensei please…can I cum!"

"HMMM!" she grinded against me "Sure go ahead."

"Ah…ha…OHHHAAA!" I moaned as I felt my balls contract and start to pump cum into the older woman's tight walls.

"MMMM! That's warm." She moaned as I filled her up.

Kurenai laid on top of me, twirling my hair.

"That wasn't bad, but I'm not sure if we're done here, I have to make sure you're good enough."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message Me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- After a big failure Naruko goes off to do some growing up.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Growing Girl

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

I had just gotten back from a mission with a few of the others, a mission so bad it put me in the hospital. We had been sent to retrieve Sasuke but…he didn't want to come back. I tried to drag him back with my bare hands but he just beat the crap out of me. I mean who beats up a girl, what a jerk face.

I guess you could say it was lucky that Jiraiya, that creepy old sage dude, said that we had a few years before Orochimaru could try and steal Sasuke's body, and a group of people came out after me.

In other words having finished sexual training with Tsunade I now had skills and battle training with Jiraiya, I can't catch a break. Still I had about three years to get strong enough to bring Sasuke back, I had to do it…I promised Sakura.

Still two or three years would probably do me good, I was planning on coming back better than ever.

* * *

**Some weeks later.**

"HMMM!" I groaned stretching as I woke up.

I got out of bed and immediately noticed something. My chest felt soft and tender. At first I was ready to brush it off as just an ache from all the training, but when I walked I could have swore they, my tiny breasts, moved. I was kinda excited, seemed like my body was finally maturing.

_Get ready Konoha, when I get back I'll be drop dead gorgeous._

Still I'm stuck with that creeper Jiraiya for a few years, he better not pull anything.

* * *

**Weeks Later**

"Yes…" I looked at myself in the mirror.

They were real, my breasts really were coming in. the rest of my body was maturing a little more too, my butt was rounder, I was starting to get taller, and my penis even felt a little bigger. There is one unfortunate problem though, there's really no one to have sex with all the way out here, masturbation in my only option and that is getting old fast.

Still, soon I'll finally be needing a bra!

* * *

**Weeks Later**

"I think I clip it like this." I said looking at the mirror.

"I'll help." The attendant said.

"Oh um, thank you." I smiled.

I was buying my first bra, luckily there was a woman who was helpful and gave me a hand. The woman was a little confused that I had no one to teach me something like this, I explained that my parents weren't around anymore and that my teacher was a guy so…

* * *

**A Month Later**

"What the…come on!" I groaned.

My bra just wouldn't clip, and even my panties were starting to feel tight. I mean I was a growing girl but I just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.

* * *

**Later**

"This isn't slowing down…and these aren't either."

I looked at my body in the mirror, my breasts were still growing larger, and my penis was getting pretty big too. I had only left the village about six months ago and I ahd gone from flat as a board up to C-cups and over a foot long.

"I look good but…I wanna be hotter, better than Tsunade."

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

Training was actually starting to become difficult, you ever try and run and train with DDs? Even in a good sports bra the shake like fricken jelly. Still in a year since we had started training I had really blossomed, I now had large breasts, a cute little butt the wobbled when I walked, sharp hips and a pretty big dick.

Still…my body didn't seem to be slowing down.

_I wonder what I'll look like when I get back…what will Sakrua look like, will she be the same…or different?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Naruko returns home, and a lot of people are stunned by how she looks.**

**I'm Busy so no chapter next Week!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. The Return

"I'm back!" I cheered looking over the village from a water tower.

_I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of the new me._

I reached up and made sure my jacket was zipped up right to keep my breasts in but also show some cleavage. I headed into two and started walking around to try and find someone I knew.

"Ha!" I rounded a corner and someone bumped into me, bouncing off my chest.

"Sorry." I laughed "Ha! Sakura?"

She girl looked up at me "N-Naruko?"

"Hey." I waved "You look nice."

"You're one to talk!" she gasped "Y-You."

"I finally hit my stride." I said striking a sexy pose.

"Well you filled out." Tsunade said "You've got curves to fight with mine."

Over the last two years I had developed some major curves, I now had breasts as big as Tsunade, a butt the jiggled with each step, a penis well over a foot long, pouty lips and a sexy face.

My clothes were pretty much the same, my jacket was unzipped down to about my mid breast and my pants were tight to show off my butt. Often when I'd walk around guys and girls alike would stop and stare at me.

"Well you've certainly developed more than me." Sakura sighed looking at her flat chest.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get something soon enough." I smiled.

"Well Sakura since Naruko's back why don't you two go catch up." Tsunade said.

"Oh sure…come on Naruko let's get lunch."

Sakura and I went to get Ramen but there was a bit of a problem, she wouldn't stop staring at my chest the whole meal.

"Alright come on." I grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her back to my house.

"Naruko what are you doing?" she yelled as I closed the door.

"If you're gonna be so blatant you should just ask." I said grabbing the zipper on my jacket "Here!"

I pulled my jacket open and exposed my heavy breasts to her.

"What are you doing?!" she blushed "Put your shirt back on!"

"Just look at them, take a squeeze if you want." I laughed.

Sakura blushed harder before looking up and reaching out to cup my breasts "They're so big and soft…they might even be bigger than Lady Tsunade's."

"Good, I can't wait for the old hag to be jealous of my tits." I laughed as Sakura played with my breasts.

"Hey Naruko." Sakura piped up "DO you um…remember that time."

"What time?" I asked.

"The time you and I…you know." She blushed "Did it."

"Oh that." I blushed with her "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry…I made you do things to me that I shouldn't have." She blushed.

"It was fine, I liked it." I smiled leaning towards her "I…like you."

Sakura leaned close, her soft lips brushing against mine "I've been thinking about how you'd look when you got back, I expected there to be more of you…just not this much."

"Sakura…" I whispered.

"Naruko…we're together again…" she suddenly kissed me "Let's get even closer."

Sakura pulled me into a hot kiss, I happily retuned the affection, swirling my tongue around in her mouth. Sakura started rubbing her hand on my toned thighs and I returned her touches by doing the same to her. Soon the two of us were on the floor making out, Sakura was showing my breasts a little extra attention, pinching the nipples, digging her fingers into my soft pale breasts. The room was slowly filled with our moans and Sakura and I rubbed our bodies together.

"Sakura…I'm getting so hard." I whispered.

"Then hurry up and get it out." She said in a deep sexy tone "I'll take good care of you, I've trained with Lady Tsunade…so I know all the ins and outs of pleasure."

Images of Tsunade and Sakura training filled my head, it made me so horny my dick practically ripped through my pants.

"Oh wow." Sakura looked at my erection "It's gotten so much bigger."

"Sakura!" I hissed as she started stroking my cock.

"Oh yes…you've become such a big girl." She said kissing the tip as she stroked.

I felt Sakura start focusing Chakra in her hand, suddenly the pleasure I felt from her hand job nearly tripled.

"This is a special technique, I use a little chakra to make your nerves more sensitive." She smiled "It's like the opposite of dulling your pain…instead I make you feel more, only in this case it's pleasure instead of pain."

"OHHHH!" I gasped as Sakura suddenly inhaled my cock.

I felt chakra building up on Sakura's tongue and just like with her hands I started feeling even more pleasure. I was moaning as each drop of her saliva even so much as tapped my cock.

"HMMM!" she hummed.

"OHHHAA!" I squirmed "Don't hum like that…it's unbearable!"

HMHMHM!" Sakura gagged and giggled as she sucked on me, at the same time she reached up and used her sensitivity inducing hands to grab my large boobs.

"GAHHH!" I threw my head back as my mind was blanked by the pleasure Sakura was giving me, this would have made me feel great normally but her powers had me moaning when she so much as breathed in my general direction, physical contact was mind shatteringly powerful.

"Sakura…I can't stop I'm gonna…CUMMM!"

"GUMMMMMMMM!" Sakura moaned and gulped as my cum filled her mouth and coated her throat like ice cream.

"Delicious." Sakura said licking up the last of my spunk "So…you ready for more?"

"I'm always ready." I laid on my back as Sakura stripped down to nothing and straddled my waist.

I quickly reached around and grabbed her butt "You might not have gotten any breasts but your ass is nice and round."

"Are you calling me fat?" she glared.

"No I was calling you sexy." I said giving her rump a light tap.

"KYA!" Sakura yipped before sliding down onto my cock.

"HAAA!" the two of us moaned as we started grinding our crotches together.

"Naruko…it's stretching me out so much, it's twice as big as any of Lady Tsunade's toys!" Sakura moaned.

"You're even tighter than I remember!" I moaned with her.

As I bucked my hips Sakura reached down and dug her fingers into my breasts, squeezing the breasts she was addicted to.

"Oh, oh yeah Naruko!" Sakura moaned "Fuck me good!"

"I am." I growled as my cock slid in and out of her.

Sakura was slapping my tits around as her ass slammed down on my cock, the two of us moaned in unison, you bodies clapping together in a symphony of sex. My body jiggled and shook as Sakura rode me like a horse.

"Please Naruko…I can't take it!" Sakura moaned "JUST CUM!"

"UGH!" I groaned as I felt Sakura's pussy tighten around my cock, I started moaning more and then I felt my balls shake and squeeze "OHHHHH!"

I started filling Sakura up with ropes of my sticky spunk, once she and I had finished our climax she laid down, resting her head on my soft bosom.

"You make a nice pillow." She whispered.

"Seems you two have already caught up." Tsunade said someone letting herself in "I thought you'd last longer Sakura."

"Sorry Milady she's just too good." Sakura blushed.

"I'll be the judge of that." Tsunade said grabbing me and smashing our large chests together "Damn these are big, you're giving me a run for my money."

She broke the embrace and leaned back before slipping my cock into her and riding me just as Sakura had. While her teacher rode my thick cock Sakura licked and sucked on my tits.

"Damn girl…it's been a while since I felt this stuffed." Tsunade said as her tits flopped around.

"GRR!" I growled grabbing her hips "Take it!"

"Oh I will." She said rocking her body even faster "Just remember I'm the one who taught you two all the ins and outs of this, so you better-."

I suddenly felt Tsunade's pussy grab and twist my cock "SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!"

"HAAAA!" I screamed in pleasure as her vagina expelled so much Chakra I instantly came inside her.

"You've still got a lot to learn." Tsunade smirked.

Suddenly her and Sakura were down by my cock, taking turns licking it.

"Naruko we're still novices compared to the Lady." Sakura said as her and her teacher kissed each other over my cock.

"Don't worry." Tsunade gave us a sexy smile "I'm not gonna rest until you two are the best sex partners in the village. Naruko has natural talent and Sakura…well your body is lacking but that can be worked on."

"WAH!" Sakura pouted "You're so mean Lady Tsunade!"

"Stop crying." The older woman scolded "And start sucking, hope you weren't planning to sleep Naruko, cause you've got night classes."

I licked my lips "Bring it on."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- While in the Sand Naruko goes out for a tan with Temari.**

**I'm on Spring Break Next Week so No Chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"Ohh this is nice." I sighed stepping to the large bath.

Sakura and I had gone on a mission in the Sand Village to rescue Gaara, afterword we took a day to relax and I was spending my time in a nice spa bath.

_It's nice to act like a lady sometimes._

I was settling into the water, my heavy breasts floating up in the water.

"Hehehe." I giggled poking them under the water.

"Oh you're in here." Temari said stepping into the room clad in only a towel "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." I smiled "Come on in."

Temari dropped her towel and I got a good look at her body, gently tanned skin, beautiful curves, nice handful sized breasts…she was hot. I had been thinking about making a move on Temari for a few days now, and I was seeing a great opportunity here.

I started chatting up Temari a bit, asking her what was new, how she'd been, casual girl talk.

"So you've gotten a lot prettier since I last saw you." I said sitting closer to her.

"You're one to talk." She scoffed "You've changed a lot compared to how you used to be, I mean if it wasn't for your hair the first time we met I would have thought you were a girl, but now…you're a woman."

"You're talking about these ain't ya." I smirked rubbing a hand over my breasts "Yeah they're pretty big, makes running harder but I manage."

"I mean two years and you go from tomboy to bombshell." Temari laughed "you're been taller too."

"I've gotten bigger all around." I said leaning close to her face "You wanna see something else?"

"Huh?"

I stood up and dropped the lower part of my towel, showing Temari my secret.

"No way that's a…"

"A dick." I laughed "I'm a little more boy than you thought. I hate to say this but looking at you is getting me excited."

"What are you saying?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Wanna have some fun?" I smiled.

"Well, well, well." Temari giggled grabbing my cock tightly with her hand "Why not."

Temari started stroking my cock, in order to give her some more room sat on the edge of the bath. I decided to tickle my nipples and tease my breasts as Temari stroked faster and faster.

"Oh yeah that's it." I groaned.

"Damn Naruko you're so sexy." Temari said squeezing my left breasts while she stroked me.

"Oh yeah I know it." I moaned "I love how much people want me, I'm so hot. Shit…I'm…OHHH!"

I blew a load all over Temari's hand, she quickly licked it all off before dropping to her knees and sucking on my cock.

"OHHH Baby." I groaned "You're mouth's so warm."

"HMMM!" Temari moaned bobbing her head more and more.

I let my head roll back as I panted from the pleasure Temari was giving me. He wind powers worked wonders with her blowjobs, she was like a vacuum.

"Oh fuck." I slapped my tits around "This is the best BJ I've ever gotten."

"MMMMM!" Temari moved her head faster and faster, her tongue was swirling and her throat sucking the life out of my cock.

"Damn Temari…I don't think I can take this." I moaned "I have to cum!"

"HMMMOOMMM!" she slurped and sucked even faster.

"Ha…ha…HAAAAA!" I screamed as I started cumming down her throat, filling her mouth with my jizz.

"Naruko your cum is delicious." She moaned "But as tasty as it is I need it somewhere else."

"Come on." I patted my thick thighs "Come take a seat."

Temari got out of the bath and straddled my waist, we started making out for a bit, the sand ninja grabbing at my breasts, my big butt pressed on the cold floor. When I was ready I lifted her up a bit and slid my cock into her.

"Ohh yes." She moaned "It feels even bigger inside me."

"You're so tight." I hissed "I love it!"

"Don't waste time." Temari begged kissing my neck "Fuck me already!"

"UGH!" I grunted as I started moving my hips, grinding my ass on the floor.

"Oh perfect Naruko, fuck me good." She begged as her much smaller breasts squeezed against mine.

I reached around and dug my hands into Temari's cute ass, she had started hopping up and down on my cock so I needed to hold her in position.

"That feels great." I sighed "Don't slow down, move with me."

The two of us slammed our bodies together, the sound of our skin slapping together filled the air, I had already cum twice so I felt my balls working overtime to get a nice load ready to fill Temari with.

"Yes Naruko…I'm so close." She begged.

"I feel it." I whispered "Cum with me please."

"Oh…OH…."

"Yes, Yes…"

"OHHHH NARUKO!" Temari screamed as her pussy bit down on my cock.

"UGH OHHHH YESSSS!" I moaned as I started pumping rope after rope of my seed into her tight hole.

I laid on my back, Temari resting her head on my chest while my cock stayed inside of her warmth.

"That was great…" she panted to catch her breath.

"Glad you liked it." I pulled her against me and started thrusting again "I'm not even close to done!"

"OHHHH!" she maned as I began fucking her.

"I'm not stopping till you're too sore to walk!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message ma any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Sakura challenges Ino to a contest she can't lose at, being the better lover.**

**I'm going to be busy with Family Stuff and Easter next Week so there won't be a chapter next Monday. But after that we should be back to the weekly uploads instead of all the biweekly. I'm sorry about my rough schedule lately I've just been busy with school and My Grandmother has recently gotten sickly so I've just been a little overwhelmed lately and the only reasons Naruto and Fire Emblem have been getting updated a lot is because I was using those as my escape and putting my energy into that.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Rivals- Ino & Sakura

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"Sakura that was great." I moaned laying down.

"Yeah, it was." She panted lying next to me, kissing my neck and playing with my breasts "These little get togethers are great."

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked "Something wrong?"

"Well it's just…you're great Sakura but only having sex with you is getting a little…boring." I shrugged "I mean when I did it with Temari it was a great way to change things up for a bit."

"You saying I'm not good enough for you huh?" she grumbled.

"It's just…I want someone new you know…like Ino or Hinata."

"That blonde bitch." Sakura hissed "She always gets picked over me…I'll show you I'm better then her up close."

"Huh?"

"Wait here." Sakura got out of bed and got dressed "I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay." I blinked.

Sakura took a quick drink of some elixir Tsunade had given her before she ran off. I looked at the bottle, Sakura had been drinking it for a few days now, supposedly it was gonna help her not be a total stick, who knows if it works, but she might as well try.

I relaxed in my house for a bit waiting for Sakura to get back, after about an hour I heard a knocking on my door.

"Naruko open up!" Sakura yelled.

"Why did you even drag me here?" I heard another voice say.

_That was…_

I quickly threw on a bra and panties before asking the door.

"Hey." I smiled at Sakura and Ino.

"Get back inside." Sakura pushed me "I've told Ino what she needs to know, now I'm going to prove to you that I'm better than her at the one thing that matters…hardcore fucking."

"Hang on what?!" Ino gasped.

"HMMM!" Sakura grabbed her and started to kiss the girl.

"Wow." I gulped getting super hard instantly.

"Now we'll see just who's the best here." Sakura said forcing Ino to her knees "Go on Naruko, fuck Ino all you want, at the end you'll see just how good I am compared to her."

"Okay." I said taking my cock out "Let's go."

"I can't believe this is happening." Ino sighed "But if you want me to prove I'm better than Sakura I've got no problem with that."

Ino reached out and began to stroke my cock, teasing it a bit before she began to suck it. I reached up to squeeze my tits and increase my pleasure. Near us Sakura was laying down and rubbing her pussy with her fingers, teasing her clit and starting to get wet.

"You two look good together…not as good as I would if I was doing that but still." Sakura said starting to finger herself.

"HMMMM!" Ino moaned as she sucked on my cock.

"Yeah Ino that's it, you're pretty good at this." I moaned as she bobbed her head faster and faster "I'm not gonna last too long at this rate"

"GUU!" she gurgled as she bobbed her head.

"Oh yes!" I gasped as I felt a twisting in my balls "HAAAAAA!"

I busted inside of Ino's mouth, she was quick you drink down all of my white spunk.

"Some much bursting pleasure." I panted as Ino let my cock out of her mouth "But…I usually last longer with Sakura."

"See I can please her longer than you." Sakura smirked.

"That just means your bad at working her to a climax." Ino laughed.

"Why you!"

"Girls stop." I sighed "We're all just here to fuck right, now I wanna get inside Ino."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at Sakura before taking her top off.

"See unlike Sakura I actually have some tits…still there nothing to a stacked chick like you Naruko." She said.

"It's always about the boobs." Sakura grumbled.

I pushed Ino up against the wall and started to kiss the back of her neck, rubbing her inner thigh and pussy as I did so.

"Ohh Naruko that feels wonderful." She moaned as I used the tip of my cock to tease her entrance.

"Here I go!" I yelled pushing my cock into her.

"AHHH!" she groaned as I stretched her out "So…big."

"So hot." Sakura moaned fingering herself more and more.

"UGH!" I grunted as I grabbed Ino's hips and started fucking her aggressively, behind us I could hear Sakura pumping her fingers into herself faster and faster.

The room was filled with the sounds and smells of sex, my body collided with Ino's making my breasts smack around loudly while at the same time Sakura was pumping so fast wet noises squirted out of her.

"Oh…OH YESSS!" Sakura squealed and her hand movements got erratic "FUCKKKK! I'M CUMMING!"

"Orgasming already." Ino laughed "Weak…ugh."

"You're one to talk." I smiled "Feels like you're about to break yourself.

""No I'm not-OHHHHH!" she screamed suddenly climaxing.

"Yeah that's it, nice and tight." I moaned "I think I'll…CUM TOO!"

Before I really got a chance to relax Sakura grabbed me and tried to get my cock in her but Ino stopped her, the two were suddenly in an argument about who was getting to have sex with me.

"You just had her." Sakura hissed.

"So clearly I was a better lay then you why should Naruko even bother with old used pussy like you." Ino snapped.

"Girls, girls, girls." I walked over and grabbed the two, hugging them both into my large chest "No reason to argue, you can both have me. I mean look at me, I'm hard to resist so don't try, just share me."

"Are you suggesting that we both be in some sort harem for you?" Ino asked.

"Well I mean you already have a large number of sexual partners.' Sakura said "Making it official just seems natural I suppose.

"Good." I smiled at the two "You two and I will have lots of fun together, I can't wait to start getting more girls in here."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time.**

**Next Time- Even if she's a girl in this universe Hinata still has a crush on our Foxy Futa.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Gentle- Hinata

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"Hey Hinata." I smiled as the girl happened to pass me on the street.

"Naruko!" she gasped "Oh um…hello."

Hinata was blushing something fierce and sneaking glances at my cleavage. Ever since the other night with Ino and Sakura I've cranked up the flirting with various girls around town. Hinata already seemed flustered every time she saw me but now I wanted to take her back to my place and do the deed.

"Hinata." I smiled and placed my arms under my breasts "Would you come to my house to help me with something."

"W-What?!" she blushed.

"Well I've got some old clothes that don't really fit I figure maybe you or even your sister would want them." I casually shrugged.

Hinata said sure but I had to practically drag her to my house in order to move our little relationship along.

"So, what do you think?" I asked "Why not try it on."

"It…won't fit." Hinata said looking at the shirt.

"Are you sure?" I said "You not really that big I think it'll fit you…unless."

I smirked "Hinata are you hiding something under that baggy sweatshirt of yours?"

"No-I-Um."

"Ohohoho." I laughed and wriggled my fingers at her "Let's get that baggy thing off so I can see properly!"  
It took me a bit to wrestle Hinata onto the bed and pull her sweatshirt off.

"Wow Hinata you've got some big boobs!" I yelled.

"HMH!" she blushed and tried to cover her fairly large chest.

She was still wearing her cover shirt but I could see the curve of large breasts, not as big as mine but big.

"What are you doing hiding these puppies?" I asked showing my own but a bit more "You should show them off."

"I don't want to show them." Hinata said "Cause they make me look…more feminine."

"But you're a girl." I laughed "Most girls like us like to look feminine."

"No…I." Hinata gulped "You wouldn't like me if I acted girly…so I don't."

"What makes you say that?" I asked still sitting on her waist "If you're worried I'm not attracted to girls that's not true. I very much like women, especially ones with big knockers like these. Hinata I see you sneaking glances at my chest all the time…I know you like me."

"N-Naruko." She blushed till she couldn't blush anymore.

"Don't worry." I leaned down, my lips right by hers "I like you too."

"HMMM!" Hinata hummed as I quickly kissed her "Naru…ko."

"Just lay back." I smiled "I'll make this good for you."

As Hinata and I started making out I used my hands to rub her thighs and the sides of her large bust. I squeezed and tickled her breasts, slowly sliding her shirt up so I could feel them bare, her harp nipples rubbing against my skin.

"Naruko…" Hinata moaned as I dug my fingers into her fleshy breasts.

"They're not as big as mine but they'd certainly make most girl jealous." I said kissing her nipples and clicking my tongue over them.

Hinata moaned as I started to go at her breasts, licking and sucking her puffy pert nipples. As I slapped and teased her tits Hinata reached up to fully unzip my jacket and let my huge breasts spill out into the open.

"Naruko you're so beautiful." Hinata said reaching up to bounce my breasts a bit.

I moved so I was lying next to Hinata, looking each other in the eye. Neither of us said anything as we played with each other's breasts, twisting our nipples and grabbing the fatty flesh. The two of us kissed as we groped one another, Hinata reaching back to pull my hair out of its pigtails.

"MMMHH! Naruko." Hinata moaned as we leaned forward and mashed our tits together "I'm getting so…well…you know."

"Yeah this is fun and all." I said grinding my hooters into hers "But I'm ready for more, are you?"

Hinata stopped playing with me and laid on her back, her bare breasts rising with each breath.

"I'm…all yours." She smiled with a blush.

"I'm glad." I smiled "I'm gonna show you something now, don't freak out."

I slowly got my pants off, my cock quickly rising to full mast.

"I hope this doesn't bother you." I blushed.

"Naruko." Hinata placed her hand on my cheek "You're body has never been the main draw…only a bonus, no matter what you look like I'll…love you."

"HMM!" I started kissing Hinata, slowly slipping her pants off and lining up with her "Hinata I'm going to enter you now."

"Go on Naruko." She whispered "Take me."

"UGH!" she groaned as I slowly slid into her tight body "HAAA!"

"Hinata!" I screamed as I began thrusting into her, my large rump jiggling with each thrust.

Hinata grabbed my ass as I rocked her with my dick.

"You're so curvy Naruko." She moaned "Such a perfect body."

"Thanks." I smiled "Say I hope you don't mind but you'll probably have to share this body with other, namely Ino and Sakura…see I'm gonna build myself a big harem of sexy girl."

"That's fine." She said changing her hands with chakra and making my butt tingle "So long as I have a piece of you I don't care."

"Good." I said rocking my body in a rhythm.

Hinata and I moaned as our busty bodies grinded together, slowly stimulating each other with our hands and other sexual organs. Hinata's insides were squeezing at my cock roughly, making it hard to thrust into her with my usual energy. At the same time our breasts mashed together and her fingers tightly dug into my shaking booty. Hinata moaned in short rapid bursts, encouraging me to do her with more force.

"Naruko…It's…It's too much!" Hinata moaned "I'm going too…"

"Not yet." I said thrusting into her, feeling her walls shiver with need "I'm close, just…cum with me Hinata!"

"Ha…ha…NARUKO!"

"OHHHH!" I moaned as the two of us orgasmed, my semen flowing into the Hyuga.

Once we stopped climaxing Hinata and I laid together on the bed, kissing and rubbing each other, being on the bed with one of the girls, close like this…it felt nice, like they were acknowledging me as more than just some other girl.

"Hey Hinata…" I whispered "If you're gonna be one of my girls I think I have to make a recommendation."

"Anything for you Naruko." She smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"I hate this." Sakura growled as we ate lunch.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I leaned over the table, my large breasts nearly spilling out of my partially unzipped shirt.

"Yes Sakura, is something wrong?" Hinata assisting back in her chair, placing her hand in her lap therefore causing her breasts to squeeze together and nearly pop out of her mostly unzipped sweatshirt.

"I'm surrounded by big boobs nearly falling out of your tops!" Sakura snapped "I just wish mine would grow already.

I had encouraged Hinata to change the way she dressed a bit, wear a zip up hoodie, leave the sipper down to let people see her deep cleavage and sometimes…not wear a bra for extra bounce as she walked. Of course since I recommended it Hinata happily complied and has since started to dress a little more slutty.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Naruto needs to Sharpen her largest Kunai.**

**It's my birthday next week so no chapter!**

**Till Next Time**

 


	10. Sharpen- Tenten

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed "I…I don't see it."

"Oh come on!" Sakura yelled poking her chest "They feel bigger…"

"Maybe they are." I shrugged "They're just not visibly bigger."

"You'll get there someday." I smiled patting her on the back before walking out of the house "Later Sakura."

I put my hands into my sweatshirt pockets and started to walk around the village. It was quiet but there were plenty of people out and about.

"Oh hey Naruko." Tenten smiled walking up "Just the girl I was looking for."

"Hey there." I smiled "What's up?"

She suddenly smirked "I've been hearing some…interesting things about you."

"Oh?" I smiled "And what's that?"

"I hear you have a special sword." She winked.

"Maybe~" I cooed "If you come to my house I can show it too you."

"Let's go." She smiled.

The two of us headed to my house and barely made it in the door before we started kissing, falling onto my bed as we made out.

"Who old you?" I whispered as I started to unbutton her top.

"Ino." Tenten moaned kissing my neck "And since I heard I can't stop thinking about you."

"Glad to hear that." I said as she dug her fingers into my soft breasts.

Tenten and I kissed for a bit before she suddenly turned around and shoved her ass in my face while whipping my cock out.

"Wow it's huge!" she cheered stroking my cock.

"You're happy." I smiled reaching forward to start licking and eating her out.

"Yeah that's the spot." She moaned "Dig those fingers into my ass cheeks."

I kept going at Tenten as bobbed her head up and down on my cock, her lips caressing the veins on my dick. The way she cupped my balls and rolled her tongue over my shaft, it was incredible. I leaned forward lapping and licking up Tenten's girly juices. Her pussy quivered a bit as I swirled my tongue into her hole, feeling her walls heat up as my tongue was dragged over.

"Naru…ko!" she moaned "Your tongue, it's gonna make me…OHHHH!"

My face was splashed with Tenten's juices as I stopped eating her out so I could scream and blast jizz down her throat.

"Delicious." The weapons girl smiled as I sat back "Now spank me."

"What?"

"Spank me." She cooed pushing her ass up "It'll feel so good~"

"Okay…" I pulled my arm back and then whacked her butt with a satisfying crack sound.

"OH!" Tenten moaned "MMMM~ Again."

I did as she asked. Tenten moaned and squealed as I spanked her more and more, her cute little tushie turned bright red from the force of me harming her clear skin.

"Now that you've made it all raw." She said holding her ass high "You gotta stick it in there, stretch my ass wide!"

"If that's what you…UGH!" I groaned pushing my cock into her asshole "Want!"

"OH FUCK YESS!" Tenten screamed "It's making my ass so sore, now ride me!"

I started leaning in, rolling my hips as my cock slid around in Tenten's ass. The bun haired girl moaned more and more as I stretched her tight pucker. My own booty jiggled around with each push, my breasts not wanting to be left behind wobbled and smacked with it.

"Naruko!" Tenten moaned "It feels so good, I can't take this much longer!"

"Yeah, your ass is incredible." I moaned "Are you ready to have it filled with my cum!"

"YES!" she moaned as her whole body quivered with an intense climax.

"OHHHH!" I moaned pumping her up with cum.

I pulled out, cum spurting out of Tenten's asshole.

"This was worth it." Tenten smiled "We should keep this up, the deal you have with the other girls is still good right?"

"Come by as much as you like." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Sakura's dreams finally come true.**

**I'm going to be busy with Finals and Summer Classes the next few weeks, so updates will be spotty for a few months.**

**Also I have some Beta Keys for Hi-Rez(The people who made Smite and Tribes) new game, Paladins, so if your interested PM me, first people to respond will get priority.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. I wanna grow

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"Perfect." I zipped my sweatshirt up a bit "I'm going out!"

"Again?" Hanabi, my little sister, asked.

"Yeah so what?" I asked.

"Seems like your hanging out with Naruko a lot lately." She shrugged "And…"

"And what?" I asked "Are you jealous I'm spending time with other people?

"N-No…The way you dressed has changed I mean you usually cover up but now you…" Hanabi paused.

"I what?"

"You dress like a…like a slut." She blushed "I mean you boobs are practically spilling out."

"So?" I looked down at my expansive cleavage "I've been told it makes me took good, nothing wrong with showing off my womanly features. Maybe you're just jealous of them since you're so tiny."

"I'm young and petite." She pouted "I don't need big fun bags to get the boys."

"You're too young to be "Getting the boys." I smiled "Still I think you'll grown out just like I did, and when that happens come to me.."

I leaned close and whispered "Your big sis will teach you how to be a real woman."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"You wanted to talk?" Lady Tsunade spun around in her chair.

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded and frowned.

"What's troubling you?" she asked.

I blushed a little embarrassed "It's my chest. You gave me that medicine and you said they'd grow but it's been a few weeks and I'm almost out of the elixir and I haven't gained a single cup size!"

"Well yeah of course you haven't." Lady Tsunade shrugged, her chest wobbling as a result "That's not how it works."

"Huh?" I gaffed "But you said all I had to do was drink the bottles you gave me once a day for three weeks and I'd get big breasts. I've drank each one just like you instructed and nothing. Am I just destined to be flat chested?"

"Relax." Lady Tsunade got up and walked over to me "The change was never met to be a slow one, you just misinterpreted it. What I had you drink was spring water I infused with my own Chakra, you had to drink it slowly over time cause too much at once would have been bad for you. Now come here."

Lady Tsunade walked behind me, hugging me from the rear, her large bust pressing against my back.

"Are you ready for your dream to come true?" she whispered cupping my chest through my shirt.

"Ha-HAAA!" I gasped as I felt a pressure in my breasts.

"The reason I had you drink my Chakra Water is that you were going to need a lot for this procedure." Tsunade whispered massaging my perky little breasts "How big they get will be up to you from here on out, combine your Chakra with mine in your chest and let it blossom."

I did as she said and concentrated my Chakra in my breasts.

"Good that's it." Lady Tsunade said "I know it feels good but don't lose focus, mow pour the chakra, think of it like your filling your breasts up, like balloons."

"HMMM!" I moaned a bit as I felt the chakra pouring into my chest.

"It's-It's working!" I cheered seeing my breasts growing, filling Tsunade's hands.

"You're doing great." Tsunade encouraged me "Go on, make them grown nice and round."

"HGNG!" I groaned focusing and making my breasts puff out and grown bigger and bigger.

The procedure took nearly fifteen minutes and drained most of my chakra but when it was done…

"I've finally got them!" I cheered shaking my breast "Real honest to God Big Boobs!"

"They came out quite well." Lady Tsunade pinched one of my nipples, making me moan "Probably as big as mine if I had to guess."

"I can't wait to go shopping and buy a bra for these puppies!" I smiled "Maybe I won't and I'll just let them bounce around freely?"

"That's up to you." Lady Tsunade said leaning back in her chair "I was never really one for a bra, too restrictive. Sides with a little chakra they'll stay firm and won't sag."

"Hey." Naruko walked in "You called for me-WOW!"

"I finally got them." I smiled walking up and bouncing my chest into hers "Care to let my use you to break them in?"

"Go right ahead." She gulped.

I happily dropped to my knees and pulled out Naruko's cock, I quickly hefted my big soft tits up and wrapped them around that dick, immediately bouncing my breasts up and down. It didn't take Naruko long to cover my tits in her creamy jizz, I didn't care I was just so happy to have these things.

* * *

**Hanabi's POV**

"HMMM!" I bit my lip "Feels so…OH!"

I was trying to keep the noise down, I was in my room fingering myself, it felt so good. It was wrong to do this but I couldn't resisit.

"Big Sis just looks so sexy like that." I moaned "I love that she dresses like that but I also hate it, it's constantly turning my on. And she's always hanging out with Naruko, another big breastsed sexy babe. What I would give to just suck on those fat tits, have Sis and Naruko suffocate me with them…so hot…OH NO I'm Gonna….OHHH!"

I groaned as I squirted out juices and had a forceful orgasm.

"What I'd give to get close to those two…to look like those two…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Naruko gets sent on a solo mission with only one advisor.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Mission- Anko

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"How come I gotta go on this weird assignment." I pouted.

"Cause that's what the Hokage said." Anko-Sensei told me "After the attack on the sand she wants us to go and check for the Two-Tails in the Village Hidden in the Clouds, make sure everything is okay there."

"But why you and I?" I wondered "I mean not that I have a problem working with you Sensei it's just a strange pairing is all."

We kept heading along the trail. I was still pretty perplexed by this mission but I wasn't gonna complain forever, and besides taking this trip gave me a chance to spend some time with Anko-sensei and marvel at her sexy body.

She always wore so little, thin mesh and baggy shorts. I could see her tits wobbling with each step, I wasn't sure if she was wearing a bra. I was having to fight my urge to take her behind a tree and rail her.

"It's getting late." Anko said "Let's make camp here and pick up in the morning."

"Sure." I stretched out, I looked down and saw beads of sweat dripping down into my cleavage "Man all that walking under the sun got me sweating."

"Lucky for us there's a lake just around the corner." Anko pointed "Why don't we take a quick dip."

"Yeah sounds great." I nodded following her.

The lake was crystal clear, pure perfect unmoving blue water.

"Yeah that looks fantastic!" Anko-sensei cheered throwing her jacket off and pulling her hair free of its ponytail.

"Yeah it does!" I smiled tossing my clothes to the side.

We both got naked and jumped into the water for a bath. We both dunked ourselves under for a bit, I came up with my hair shining and dripping with water.

"This feels great, so refreshing." Anko said sitting near the shore.

"This is the best." I said splashing some water on my breasts.

"You know Naruko I remember when you were just a little runt trying to take the Chunin exam." Anko-sensei smirked at me "Look at you now, you're a real ninja and one of the most attractive women in the village."

"One of?" I smirked back as I stood up "Don't you mean the most?"

"Well personally I think Lady Hokage is more beautiful." She said looking at my cock "But now that I see you in full scope…I think there are ways to sway my opinion."

"Oh yeah?" I smiled taking hold of my cock "What is it that could change your mind?"

Anko stood up, water glistening off her skin. She sauntered over to me, her breasts wobbling ever so slightly as she got closer to me, reaching out to cup one of my larger tits.

"You're so cute Naruko." She said "I've had my eye on you for a while now."

"Same to you." I smirked as we started kissing.

Anko and I stood in the knee high water kissing and caressing each other. We were each pinching at our nipples, playing with them happily, for me breasts are a woman's best feature, and Anko had some great hooters.

"HMM!" I broke out of the kiss, leaned down and took one of her tits into my mouth, nibbling and sucking to turn her on.

"Naruko!" she moaned "Oh that feels so good!"

"My foreplay is just as good as my main game." I smirked wrapping my arms around her hips and lifting her up.

"My, my…someone's gotten aggressive." She laughed.

"Sorry about that." I kissed her tits "but I just couldn't wait to dig in!"

"Don't hold back on my account!" she said sliding down on my cock "Show me what you've got!"

I quickly began thrusting as Anko started her bounces. The water began splashing around as I moved my body to meet up with Anko who was bouncing in my arms. As I fucked her Anko was rubbing her tits against mine, kissing me and hugging tightly.

"Oh Yeah Naruko!" she moaned riding me "Don't stop fucking me!"

"HAAA!" I moaned as my balls swung and my breasts bounced.

The two of us kept fucking, both moaning loudly in the quiet forest and lake, out bodies slapped together, the water splashed, we were both so close to cumming.

"Oh…Oh…OHHH!" Anko-sensei screamed climaxing, squeezing down on my cock and spraying out her juices into the lake.

"GRAAAA! ANKO!" I moaned filling her up with cum, some even splooging out into the lake.

"Damn Naruko." She moaned as I pulled out "Yeah, I think you are the best in the village."

"Hmph, told you so." I smirked.

"Well…" she grabbed my cock roughly "I might have to keep checking…perhaps all night long in our tent?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Meow!**

**Due to Summer stuff the schedule will be unreliable, things will update when I feel in the mood to write them.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Two Tails- Yugito

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

I was walking around the Hidden Cloud village, it wasn't super cloudy, if anything it was quite sunny. The Village was up in the mountains and quite expansive. Everyone here was nice enough, a little territorial though.

"You there." A voice said "The shameless girl with the large chest."

"Who…me?" I pointed at myself.

"Yes you." A woman with long pale blonde hair said "Do you see anyone else who feels the need to parade herself around in barely any clothes?"

"Hey!" I yelled "I look cute!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and pushed my breasts up "Nothing wrong with showing off a sexy body."

"What is a Leaf Ninja doing here?" she asked.

"I was sent to meet up with someone named Yugito." I said "I'm supposed to talk to her about the Akatsuki."

"Oh…" the woman blinked "That is I."

I looked at the woman, she was taller than me, far less curvy, covered head to toe, and she had long pale blonde hair that she tied into a ponytail.

"Well I'm Naruko." I reached out to shake her hand "Nice to meet ya."

* * *

**Later**

As the day went on I talked to Yugito she was the host for the Two Tails so I told her about what happened with Gaara, gave her a warning to be careful.

"I must ask Naruko." She said as we sat on a cliff and watched the sun setting "Why do you lack modesty?"

"It's not that I lack modesty." I leaned back "I just think that if I've got a great body I should be able to show it off, I mean if I've got big tits and great hips I should make sure people know about it. There's nothing immoral about wanting to look and feel sexy."

"Really?" she asked "I always fine myself more comfortable when covered up."

"See it's the total opposite for me." I laughed, my breasts jiggling in response "If I'm not showing major skin I lose it."

"What makes you so open about sexuality?" Yugito asked.

"I'm not sure, I just am." I laughed again "I just like looking and feeling sexy you know, I mean I have a high sex drive so I show off to attract girls to me."

"Why do you have such a high drive, and an attraction to females?" she asked.

"It's simple." I patted my crotch "I've got a cock."

"Y-You what?!" she gasped and blushed.

"I told you." I pulled the band on my pants down and exposed myself "I've got a dick."

Yugito was screaming and blushing, at this rate she was going to draw way too much attention to us.

"Shush." I grabbed her chin and kissed her to silence her shouts.

I slipped my tongue into Yugito's mouth as I unzipped my sweatshirt and freed my breasts from any restriction, I quickly stopped kissing her and pushed her head into my lap, replacing my tongue in her mouth with me cock.

"OHH!" I moaned as she slowly started sucking without me pushing her head down "See, it's good to lack modesty sometimes."

"HMMM!" Yugito moaned sucking me off.

I relaxed into the BJ, leaning back and squeezing my tit. They were so big and soft I just love feeling them up like this.

_Big soft bouncy boobs are the best._

"Mmm Yugito." I moaned louder "That feels so good, you're great at this. I don't think I'll be able to take this…I'm gonna…OHH!"

I let out a loud moan and started filling Yugito's mouth with a loud of my sweet sex cream. Yugito smirked and started kissing me as I laid on my back. The pale host sat on my waist and lifted her top off before reaching down and digging her fingers into my tits.

"So shameless." She blushed leaning down to kiss my nipples "But so good."

"See you do like my boobs." I laughed "Now sit still, I'll make you feel really good."

"UGH!" I groaned as I slowly slid my cock into Yugito.

"OHH!" the woman moaned as she slowly began bouncing up and down on my cock.

"Yeah, Yeah take my cock!" I moaned fucking her.

Yugito and I grinded together in our intense sex show, my tits were shaking around, my balls slapping into her as I fucked her harder and harder, Yugito was slamming her soft butt down on my dick, making me shiver and moan with her.

"Ha…Here it comes!" she moaned "I'm HAAA!"

"UGH!" I grunted as she got tighter "OGGGAAAA!"

I busted a nut and filled Yugito full of my cum, she let out one more moan and laid on top of me.

"Naruko." She moaned kissing my titflesh "You have such a beautiful body, such perfect breasts."

"Thanks." I laughed making them shake "Wanna hear something cool?"

"Hmm?"

I leaned near her ear to whisper.

"I'm still growing."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Hinata and Naruko teach Hanabi how to be an adult.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Age is just a number- Hanabi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"I'm back!" I cheered running into the village.

"There you are." Sakura swayed over to me, her big breasts swaying with her hips.

"Hey how's it going." I said hugging her, playfully squeezing her ass "So how were things while I was gone?"

"Not much, I've just been marveling at my tits all the time." She smirked "Hanging out with Hinata too."

"Oh hi Naruko." The girl in question walked up and kissed my cheek "I'm happy you're back."

Hinata whispered in my ear "Come to my house tonight, we have something fun planned."

* * *

**Later**

"Oh…Oh Naruko!" Hinata moaned as I thrusted into her.

"So hot." Sakura moaned rubbing her pussy to the sight of me fucking Hinata.

The three of us had been going at it for a few hours now, trying various positions and styles. Most of the time we just played with each other's boobs.

"Hmm?" I leaned up and stopped fucking Hinata, my cock still in her though.

"Does anyone else…feel like we're being watched?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sakura stood up "I have that feeling too."

"Well…" Hinata pulled off me and walked to the door "Little sisters shouldn't spy!"

"KYA!" Hanabi gasped as Hinata threw the door open and pulled her in to the room with us.

The three of us surrounded the now cowering girl.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked.

"You're eyes are glued to our tits." Sakura smirked.

"She's so small I bet she's just jealous." I giggled, my breasts wobbling.

"Naruko you've…got a penis."

"Yeah I do." I laughed hugging Hanabi into my soft tit flesh.

"HMM!" Hanabi rubbed her face against my tits.

"Oh so you do like boobs." I smiled "Let's give Hanabi a little gift girls."

"Sure."

"My little sister is joining us." Hinata moaned "I've waited so long for this!"

Sakura and Hinata joined me and we smothered Hanabi with our breasts, mashing her head in between our cleavage. She squirmed and licked, pinching out nipples and teasing our tits. My dick was getting so hard from her movements.

"Big…soft boobies." Hanabi moaned licking Sakura's nipple like a child "I love big soft boobies like Big Sis has."

"Oh don't worry." Hinata said stripping her sister and playing with her tiny breasts "You've already started growing, you'll be like me before you know it."

"Perhaps I can accelerate that with a new Jutsu Lady Tsunade taught me." Sakura said "make Hanabi our age in just a few minutes."

"Can you really do that?" Hanabi asked.

"Sure can." Sakura smirked.

"Wow that's really cool!" I cheered.

"So Hanabi do you want that?" Hinata asked her sister.

"Well if it means I can hang out and look more like you guys…sign me up!" she smiled.

Sakrua got set up and had Hanabi lay on her back surrounded by the three of us.

"This is gonna take a lot of Chakra." Sakura said "So I'll be stealing from you two."

"No problem." I smiled.

"If it's for Hanabi sure." Hinata blushed.

Sakura started channeling her Chakra towards Hanabi, I could feel her sapping mine as she did it.

"OHHH!" Hanabi moaned and started squirming a bit.

"It's starting!" I gasped.

Hanabi's smaller body began to slowly stretch out as she got taller, her legs grew long, thin and sexy as her face became less childlike and more womanly. Her chest slowly filled out till she was sporting tits bigger than Hinata but smaller than me. Lastly her pussy puffed up, fully mature and ready to flower.

"Ugh…" Hanabi moaned sitting up "I'm sore all over."

"Phew." Sakura wiped her sweat off "Just a side effect it'll wear off soon."

"HMM!" Hanabi stood up and stretched.

"You look beautiful." Hinata said.

"I feel it too." Hanabi looked at herself "I'm even taller and sexier than you Sis."

"Hmph." Hinata huffed "Well you cheated to get that big."

"Say Hanabi?" I asked "How does that new body of yours feel."

She looked me up and down "Looking at you…I'm getting really turned on."

"I think we can fix that." I smirked walking up to her.

I leaned in and started kissing her, I was surprised how decent she was for a first timer. I swirled our tongues around and I grabbed her surprisingly plump butt. As we kissed Hinata came around and started playing with her sister's heavy breasts. Sakura had fallen asleep from exhaustion so it was just me and the Hyuga sisters.

I pulled Hanabi closer, our tits mashing together, Hanabi giggled as our nipples twisted.

"Oh Naruko." She moaned reaching down to stroke my dick "will you be my first?"

"Of course." I smiled laying her down on her back where she had done her growing.

"AHH!" Hanabi squealed a bit as I took her virginity and started rocking my hips and fucking her.

Before anything else happened Hinata sat on her sisters face, letting herself get eaten out.

"Oh Hanabi!" Hinata gasped "You're pretty skilled, have you practiced this somehow?"

"I saw you and Ino do it the other night." Hanabi took a look lick "Naruko that feels great, being this grown up is fantastic!"

"Glad you like it." I said seeing her tits shake around "Cause we'll be doing this a lot more."

"You won't have any complaints from me." She moaned moving her hips to take more of my cock "You're the best!"

Hinata mashed more of her cunt into her sister's face as I fucked the girl faster and faster, her virgin pussy squeezing every inch of my dick.

"Oh shit Hanabi!" I moaned "I'm gonna cum!"

"HMMM!" she moaned licking her sister's pussy.

"HAAA!" Hinata moaned.

"UGHHHH!" I groaned busting inside the younger girl.

* * *

**Later**

"Ohh this is so hot." I moaned looking down and watching Hinata and Hanabi both licking my cock "A sisterly Blowjob!"

"You've really grown your little hare." Sakura said kissing my tits "Now you've got Hanabi too."

"There's still plenty of lovely ladies looking for sex." I told her "I can't wait for more."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- 1000 Paper Cranes**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Paper- Konan

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"Thanks for taking me shopping Sis, you too Naruko and Sakura." Hanabi said spinning around in her new outfit, a pure white tee and jean skirt "I needed new clothes after my recent adjustment."

"No problem." I smiled.

"Let's just not do it again." Sakura frowned "Lady Tsunade wasn't happy with me, she threatened to take my breasts away!"

Sakura hugged her bountiful bosom.

"Can she really do that?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know but I don't wanna find out!" Sakura pouted "I love my girls."

"So do I." Hanabi said grabbing a handful of her own bosom "Glad I grew up to be such a fox."

"Hahaha." I laughed "Sure."

"Naruko." Shizune landed in front of us "There you are, we've been looking for you for hours."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Lady Tsunade need to see you immediately, it's urgent."

* * *

**Later**

I looked up at the dark but starry sky.

"Stupid…old man." I sighed "You went and got yourself killed…you were…supposed to keep teaching me."

"Hey…" Sakura sat down next to me "You alright."

"I'm fine." I smiled "I'm…fine."

"Naruko…" she hugged me "I'm sorry…It'll be okay."

I sniffled "no…it won't/"

"Shush." She rubbed my back "Just let it out."

"WAHHHHH!"

* * *

**A few days later.**

Somehow…I got it all taken care of, I almost settled for revenge but in the end I decided that wasn't what I wanted.

"Where are you going?" I asked the woman.

Her name was Konan, she was older, tall average body all around, tied up blue hair and a lip ring.

"I'm not sure, my friends are buried, I have no place left." She brushed her hair out of her face "I suppose I'll wander for a bit."

"How about you stay here, we could use a ninja like you." I said.

I scooted closer "I could use a woman like you."

"I heard stories of you." Konan looked at me "I have been curious if the were true."

"Wanna find out yourself." I said kissing her softly "I've got all night, and my house is right around the block.

It only took as a few moments to bust in my door and fall back on the bed, making out the whole way.

"OHH!" I moaned as she kissed my neck, her lip ring digging into my flesh as she pinched my nipples while tacking her clothes off.

"HAA!" I threw my head back when Konan kissed my nipple, before gently sucking on it, I then realized she had a tongue ring too, and it felt great.

The slick metal stud flicked over my nubs sending sparks of intense pleasure coursing through my nerves, shaking my body to the core. Konan licked my tits for a while before running her tongue down my body before kissing the tip of my cock.

"That's hot." I smiled.

"NOM!" Konan bobbed her head and engulfed my dick.

"FAAAA!" I moaned "So warm!"

Konan brushed her hair back and bobbed her head up and down, my fleshy rod sliding around in her mouth and down her throat. I decided to tickled my tits, pinching my nipples and rubbing them around a bit. Konan was stroking the base of my cock as she sucked and before I knew it was starting to pant more and more, my body sending the signals of its starting shot.

"OHHHAAA!" I dug my fingers into the sheets and busted inside of Konan's mouth, she hurriedly swallowed my cum, every drop of the sweet cream.

Before I could react she was straddling my hips and inserting me into her.

"HAAA!" she let out a quiet yet ecstatic shiver and moan as I passed into her body "Oh yes…I needed this."

She started rolling her body, sliding her pussy up and down my cock. I placed my hands on her waist like a brace and jerked my hips skyward to match her movements and double both our pleasure. Konan's modest chest jiggled just a bit in response to her motions but the real draw was her moans.

"Oh…ha…yes." She let out pants of pleasure "So good…fuck yeah that's the spot."

"Wow!" I moaned "You're good."

"I've got experience." She smirked "You're pretty skilled for a girl your age, guess the rumors were true."

I suddenly felt a wave course through my body, I knew this feeling and as much as I resisted it blew through, the wave crashed out and into Konan, blasting cum into her.

"HHHHAAAAAOOOO!" I let out a powerful moan as I experienced an orgasm that felt like it lasted an hour but was really closer to a half a minute.

"HMM!" I bit my lips "Sorry but…you're actually too good, I thought I had more in me."

"It's fine." She smiled standing up, my cum pouring out of her freshly pounded vagina "After all we're gonna be spending a lot more time together."

She laid on top of me "I think I'll stick around Lover."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concern.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Naruko has visitors for the Clouds.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Two Clouds- Karui and Samui

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"Oh Ino!" I moaned "That's good."

"HMM!" she bobbed her head "Oh course it is, I needed to show you I'm just as good as those other girls, I might not have their big tits but I still give the best blowjobs."

"You do." I moaned.

Ino had pulled me into a back alley and yanked my pants down so she could suck my cock for a quickie.

"Oh…oh here it comes!" I gasped "HAAA!"

I moaned and blasted Ino in the face with my cum, the thick cream gooping over her face.

"Pardon, are you Naruko Uzumaki?"

"HA!" Ino and I both gasped as two women walked into the alley with us.

"Umm, Yeah." I said quickly tucking myself back in "Who are you?"

There were two women, one was dark skinned, had wild red hair, and no real feminine features. The other was taller, older, had short light blonde hair, her body was very feminine, sporting two large breasts almost on par with me and a cute butt as well.

"My name is Samui." The blonde said "She is Karui, we're from the Hidden Cloud Village. I was told to come find you by my friend Yugito."

"Oh Yugi." I smiled "How is she."

"Thanks to your warning she was able to hide in softy in time." Samui explained "She thanks you for warning her and saving her life."

"So what did she tell you to come see me for?" I asked.

Samui walked up "She mentioned you have some…" she looked at my crotch "special talents that may help us destress."

"Oh that!" I smiled "I could probably help with that, let's head someplace more private to discuss."

I started walking away with the two new girl.

"Ahem, what about me!" Ino yelled "I'm horny as fuck over here!"

"You'll figure something out." I smiled.

"Naruko!"

* * *

**Later**

"It's even bigger than she described it." Samui gulped looking at my cock.

"Well I've grown a bit since I last saw Yugi." I smiled.

"I can't believe there's a girl with this." Karui said "And…I really want it too."

"Well don't wait then." I said shaking my cock "Suck away.

The dark skinned girl gave me a few quick pumped with her hand before running her tongue over my shaft, I moaned as her saliva coated my smooth skin but her rough tongue still tickled it. Karui took me into her mouth and started bobbing her head quickly, rapidly sucking me off, after getting that blowjob from Ino shortly before this my resistance was up but I could still feel my resolve to hold back from cumming crumbling somewhat quickly.

"Come on you can do better than that." Samui said pulling her friend off my cock "Let me show you how it's done."

The blonde whipped out her soft pillowy breasts and slapped them on the sides of my cock before opening her mouth wide, shoving her face into her cleavage and taking one big suck of my whole length.

"HAAA!" I squirmed "So much at once, and it feels so good!"

Samui made sexy sucking and slurping noises as she slapped her tits on the sides, whacking them into my cock to further stimulate it.

"You're…oh my god you're incredible!" I moaned.

"Hmph no fair." Karui grumbled "How can I compete for a BJ like that when I don't have the tits to do it."

"Try eating better." Samui smirked "I'm sure there's still a chance for you to grow big beautiful breasts like me and Naruko."

"Hahaha!" I laughed "Don't worry if you stay with me I know someone who can help with your little flat problem-OHHH!"

I grabbed my sheets, practically tearing them apart as I moaned and blasted out ropes of cum, the white sex fluid sprayed out, some got in Samui's mouth, some in her cleavage and on her tits, and some all over her face.

"MMM!" the blonde moaned sexually sucking her own fingers clean, swirling her tongue around the digits "So creamy…salty too-OH!"

She moaned loud as Karui shoved her face into her friend's tits, licking them all over to both tease Samui and clean up and taste me cum.

"That's hot." I moaned stroking my cock to an erection "So who's riding first?"

"Me." Karui said "She just got some cum I want a turn now.'

"Hop on." I said spreading my legs as I sat on the bed.

Karui jumped on my cock and instantly started riding it, her velvety walls caressing my shaft as it thrust in and out of her.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed "Shit that's good, harder!"

I increased my speed, nearby Samui was slapping her own tits around as she quickly fingered herself for more pleasure. The sight of her hooters jiggling around from the force of her hits drove me wild, I started bouncing up to fuck Karui even harder, the skinny girl was in heaven as she jumped up and down, slamming her ass on my legs as she pushed my penis is as deep as possible, I felt her womb pressing back, squeezing the life out of my cock, begging me to just let loose and fill her with my spunk.

"Shit…no!" Karui screeched out "OHHH FUCK I'M CUMMING!"

"UGH!" I let out a rough grunt and busted inside the girl, spraying my cum inside her.

I pulled out and the cloud ninja flopped on the bed next to me.

"Yoo-hoo." I heard Samui coo "I'm ready for my turn."

I got up and watched Samui turn around, she put one leg up on my nightstand and reached back to spread her folds, showing me her pink insides.

"Put it right in there." She pouted.

"You don't need to tell me." I laughed stepping up behind her and pushing my cock right passed her folds, breaking through a tight patch until I was fully imbedded in her.

"Ohh yeah." she groaned "That's the spot…come on, don't just sit in there fuck me already."

I slowly began to rock my body, pushing my cock to stir up her insides. Samui quickly started grunting as I stretched out her inner walls, I felt my crotch smacking against her ass and could see her sexy tits slapping around on her chest. My own body was happily shaking along with hers.

"Shit…shit…fuck that's good." Samui cursed as I found her G-spot and drilled it a few times.

I doubled my efforts to pound her pussy, I wanted to cum in her so bad, Samui was so sexy and I just couldn't take not making my mark on her. I thrusted my rod a few more times and that's when I felt my balls surge and start shooting cum into my fellow blonde.

"OHHHH YEASSSS!" Samui moaned "HAAAAA!"

I creampied Samui and pulled out of her pussy, she lowered her leg and I saw my cum sliding down her legs.

"You are good." The older girl said "I hear you've got some harem dream is that right?"

"Yeah I'm gonna be a super sexy Hokage and fuck a whole plethora of girls." I told her.

"Well then." Samui kneeled down and licked my cock "Count me in, I can't get enough of this."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Naruko meets another Jinchuriki!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Harem Growth- Orgy

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"HMMM!" I moaned as my head was mashed between the tits of Hinata and Samui.

"Naruko just loves big boobs." Sakura said bouncing her mammories on my cock "Not that I blame her, big breasts are the best breasts."

"There's nothing wrong with smaller ones." Ino pouted.

"I think bigger is better." I said gasping for air "But small is nice too Ino."

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting someone right now?" Hinata asked "Another one of the Jinchuriki?"

"I told the old hag to send her over after she arrives." I explained "She knows what she's in for apparently."

"If you say so." Samui said "I wonder if she'll be a busty babe like us or a member of the itty bitty titty committee like Ino."

"HEY!" Ino snapped "I'm not that small!"

I heard my door unlock and a girl stepped in, she had short green hair, bright yellow eyes, a flat chest, deep tanned skin and a cute face.

"Oh you started without Fu." She said "Umm hi!"

"So you're Fu?" I asked.

"Fu sure is Fu!" she nodded and held her hands over her head "Fu heard about the Nine Tailed Fox and the harem she was making and Fu wants to join!"

"Well join the party." I laughed sucking on one of Hanabi's breasts while cupping one of Hinata's in my hand.

Fu was quick to toss her clothes off and jump into the pile on the bed, she started motorboating Samui and we wasted no time bringing her into the fold. Tenten and Ino spread her legs and started licking at her pussy while Hanabi moved off of my and started playing with Fu's tiny, but hard, nipples.

Sakura was still sucking my cock forcefully, swirling chakra imbued saliva around my rod, the nerves tingled like lightning as I tried not to cum so soon. Fu, still being eaten out by Ino and Tenten, moved her body to lick the tip of my cock with Sakura. The two girls swirled their tongues around and made me moan as they alternated between kissing each other and sucking my cock.

"HMM!" I grinded my teeth on Samui and Hanabi's tits to pleasure them while I watched Hinata fingering her little sister "OH! I think I'm gonna…CUMMM!"

I started shooting out ropes of spunk, splattering against Sakura's big boobs and Fu's face. Before I could wait for anything else Fu mounted my cock and started riding in, her cute little ass slamming down. The other girls were all kissing and making out, I held Fu's hips and matched her movements slamming my cock into her.

"Seems we're all getting acquainted." Tsunade said coming in and tossing her shirt off "I brought you another present Naruko?"

"Really?" I asked feeling pleasure shooting through my body from Fu's body "What-OH Fu I'm…OHHHH!"

I started cumming inside Fu and Tsunade opened the door to show my gift. A woman walked in, she was tall with big birthing hips, a palmable backside, two breasts like Tsunade and long bright orange hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you recognize me." She said in a sexy tone "Well I guess I have done a little growing up."

She walked over and gave me a powerful kiss, she sucked my tongue and swirled it around with hers as she slammed her fat ass down and began to ride my cock. I moaned and dug my fingers into her thick backside and hissed as our nipples rubbed together. Around the room everyone else was still sucking, licking and fingering each other. Tsunade was spanking Sakura's ass while they ate each other out, Hinata and Samui were playing with each other's tits, Hanabi was eating out Fu while the girl fingered Ino and Tenten.

This new woman was riding me like a champ, her ass slamming down with powerful shakes, she wouldn't break our kiss and before I knew it I felt bubbling in my balls, I knew I was gonna cum, I started kissing her neck and then I just couldn't keep holding back.

"OHH NARUKO!" she moaned climaxing and squeezing down on my cock.

"HAAA!" I moaned blasting inside her, filling her with my hot semen seeds.

"Oh…oh…" she moaned laying on top of me, our big tits pressing together.

"So…who are you?" I asked.

"Hmph." She smiled "Moegi."

"I may have aged her up a bit so she could join us. She was my original test before you all used it on Hanabi." Tsunade laughed before going back to eating out Sakura.

"Well you grew up nice." I said squeezing Moegi ass.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The War is beginning and when Naruto arrives at the Kage Meeting Temari introduces her to a friend.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Kage Meeting- Temari and Kurotsuchi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"Oh hey Temari." I smiled.

"Naruko what are you doing at the Kage meeting?" she asked.

"Tsunade asked me to come with her." I said.

I jumped over and hugged her, my big breasts pressing against her body "and I get to see you so that's a total plus!"

"It's great to see you." She said slyly grabbing a handful of my plump ass.

"So is this the girl you were talking about?"

A girl walked up, she had short black hair, pale like skin, she was somewhat toned but also pretty with subtle curves and nice hips, she had a rock headband on so I figured she was from a different village than Temari or I.

"Oh Naruko this is Kurotsuchi, she's the Tsuchikage's Granddaughter, we met on a mission a few years ago." Temari explained.

"Nice to meet ya." I smiled.

"Yeah." She half-heartedly shook my hand "So, is what Temari said true, that you've got…extra equipment?"

"Maybe." I smirked "Why are you interested in it?"

"Very much so." She licked her lips and reached forward to rub my crotch "We've got a while till the meeting starts, let's say the three of us go have a little fun."

"Temari, I like your friend." I laughed as the sand beauty walked up and took my one arm while Kurotsuchi took the other and we walked off toward a hotel.

"I knew you would." Temari pushed her chest against my arm "I've been hyping you up to her, so you better deliver and not make me look like a liar."

"I'm very demanding." Kurotsuchi smirked.

"I'm sure I'll fulfil your demands." I said as we entered my room and fell back on the bed, the two girls going right to kiss my neck.

"OH!" I moaned as they both sucked on my neck, nearly leaving marks.

I had my arms rubbing their backs and butts as Temari reached up to start unzipping my top. The second she got the zipper a little more than halfway down my tits flopped free, jiggling softly.

"Look at those." Kurotsuchi licked her lips practically drooling at the sight.

"They've gotten bigger since the last time I saw them." Temari smiled.

"I'm a growing girl." I said laughing, making my tits jiggle a little more.

"I can't resist them." Kurotsuchi said leaning forward and starting to suck on my right tit.

"OH!" I gasped "HA!"

Temari joined her by flicking her tongue on my left nipple. The two started sucking and licking my big breasts to pleasure me, I moaned, feeling the powerful sensations rush through me, my cock responded in kind by getting erect and tenting the crotch of my pants.

"Seems her breasts aren't the only big part of her." Kurotsuchi laughed seeing the size of the bulging tent in my shorts "Time for the big reveal."

The Rock Ninja pulled my pants band down and my erection sprung free.

"Wow!" she gasped, her hot breath touching the skin "It's even bigger than I imagined!"

"Glad to live up to expectations." I smiled.

Temari kept playing with my tits while her partner in crime slid down and started licking and lubing up my shaft, her warm saliva coating the outside before she inhaled my girth and started bobbing her head up and down, sucking me forcefully. Her mouth was hot and steamy but the swirling of her tongue and the way she'd deepthroat me was insane.

"GURK!" she gagged trying to take my whole shaft into her mouth but nearly choking at three fourths.

"So I know you're living up to her expectations." Temari said "Is she living up to yours?"

"Surpassing them even." I moaned throwing my head back "She's about to make me…CUM!"

I started spraying down Kurotsuchi's throat, she gurgled and gagged as she nearly choked on my thick creamy load, jizz dribbling down her cheeks.

"Oh fuck." She panted for air "You're incredible!"

"Thanks." I smirked.

"Told you she was good." Temari cupped my breast "Big tits, fat cock, great ass, there's no one hotter than Naruko, and she's a great lay too."

"Time for the fun part." The black haired girl said rolling on top of me, her back to my head, she rubbed her pussy up and down my saliva soaked cock before pushing down on it, my dick parting the folds to her moist cavern.

"UGH!" I groaned "Your pussy is so tight."

"You're just too big!" she moaned rocking up and down.

"Don't leave me out." Temari said using her fingers to spread her vulva.

I craned my head towards her and started licking, roughly flicking my tongue over her clit as I inhaled her scent and licked her pussy. All the while Kurotsuchi never stopped riding me, making me hiss a bit from how roughly her insides would squeeze my cock. The three of us were all moaning, our bodies softly jiggling around.

"I can't take this." I moaned as I felt Temari squirting her juices into my mouth.

"Yes…yes, cum with me!" Kurotsuchi begged "I'm…OHHH!"

"YESSS!" I moaned blowing inside her, filling her with cum.

The three of us laid there, beat from that sexual encounter.

"You rest Naruko." Temari said "We'll go to the meeting without you."

* * *

**Later**

"Why didn't they wake me up." I hissed running through the forest "They leave me there and then say Sasuke shows up and attacks them, stupid jerks. Still that sex was fantastic."

After a lot of running and follow chakra signals I managed to catch up to where I thought Sasuke was but…

"Naruko." He turned around.

"Sasuke…?" I looked at him but…

He was different, his hair was longer and in a thicker ponytail, his face seemed softer as did his skin overall, his chest wasn't muscular it was big and round, breasts even larger than mine wrapped in bandages and he had wide birthing hips and a big ass that could shake with every step. Still even with the female features the bulge near her crotch was unmistakable.

"W-What happened to you?" I gasped.

"You mean these?" she cupped her large bust "This was what it took to be stronger, a little, experiment."

"You've…turned into a Futanari." I glared.

"Is that what it's called?" she smirked "Yes, I'm Satsuki now."

"Tsk, what a stupid name." I scoffed "And what's with that slutty outfit, just bandages!"

"You're one to talk." She smirked "You're breasts are a deep breath away from falling out of your top. Oh."

She pushed her tits up with her forearms "Perhaps you're just jealous because I'm bigger than you."

"RAHH Sometimes I hate you!" I snapped.

"Next time." She turned away "I think maybe I'll take you by force, but I have other things to do.

"Wait!" I yelled as she fled "Dammit."

_Sasuke…err Satsuki is like me now, a Futanari…damn, she's hotter too! No fair! I can't lose to her, I'll beat her ass than drag her back to the Leaf and show her who's boss!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Naruto goes to Tsunade for remedial lessons, and the Hokage brings in a teacher assistant.**

**I debated making Sasuke a girl but ended up going with it, hope you don't mind. I settled with Satsuki as a name cause it was close to a similar name but wasn't as basic as Sasuki.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Mature- Mei

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"Sasuke really became a girl?" Sakura asked.

"HMPH." I pouted "Yeah."

"What's with that look?" she asked.

"She was really hot!" I whined "I mean her boobs were huge, like twice as big as mine!"

"Seriously that's your complaint, not that he became a woman but that he became more attractive than you?!" Sakura snapped "Get your priorities in order dammit!"

"It's just…if I bring her back when she's that pretty everyone will totally ignore me, I worked way too hard to get this hot and have Sasuke, err Satsuki, upstage me!"

"It is strange." Sakura frowned "I would have never expected this."

Sakura left me pouting at the table while she went off do help with various things.

"You look like crap." Tsunade said walking in.

"It's just not fair, I mean I know I'm sexy but it would take me years to get as busty as Satsuki." I sighed "I wanna be that hot!"

"Hmph, come on I know what will cheer you up." She said taking my hand "Besides you'll need some more lessons if you wanna best Satsuki."

I followed Tsunade towards one of her offices, when I got there another woman was present, she was curvy, have long brown hair and was wearing a blue dress, I recognized her as the Mizukage.

"I believe you already know Mei." Tsunade said.

"Hello." I waved.

"Hi there." She smiled "You look stunning as always."

"Yeah…thanks." I sighed.

"Why do you not believe that?" she asked.

"No I know I look good it's just that I'm having a few doubts lately." I explained.

"That's why I brought you here." Tsunade said "Mei is everything that I asked for ready?"

"Indeed." She nodded.

"Okay Naruko get undressed." Tsunade said "We're gonna help you compete with Satsuki."

I unzipped my shirt letting my tits pop out and slid out of my pants, the cold air giving my skin goosebumps.

Tsunade and Mei told me to follow them to a back room, I watched as Mei's wide hips swayed, she was gorgeous.

"What's all this?" I asked looking at a large tub.

"Chakra bath." Tsunade said "Mei's magi water and my chakra combined, it'll strengthen you up in a flash, take a quick dip."

"Well, if you say so." I said stepping into the water.

It was cold but nothing that I couldn't handle, Tsunade instructed me to lie down, submerging most of my body, my breasts floated around on the surface a bit but I didn't feel anything special.

"Okay Naruko, dunk under the water and close your eyes." Mei said "Tsunade and I will take care of everything else."

"Alright." I took a deep breath and slipped my head under the water.

I felt the water swish around me for a bit, my eyes were closed so I wasn't sure what was happening topside but I felt the water fill with Chakra and start to bubble a bit. I felt the bubbles pop on my skin, chakra leaking out, my whole body started to tingle and heat up, pleasure pumping into my veins.

I felt something latch onto my breasts and start kneading them like a massage, I tried not to moan for fear of letting out air. The pressure in my breasts increased and it started to feel like someone was sitting on my chest, making it hard to keep my breath in, I started coughing and let out air but was shocked to realize I could still breath, no doubt a power of the Mizukage.

I let out a moan as I felt something wrap around my cock and squeeze and pump it, it was warm but still I didn't open my eyes, Tsunade would likely yell at me if I went against her instructions, especially since she's so strict. I kept moaning feeling my body get racked with pleasure, it was so strong I just couldn't hold back anymore.

"HAAA!" I moaned cumming blasting out ropes of thick semen, it felt like so much came out.

"Alright Naruko, surface and open your eyes." Mei said.

"Huh?" I sat up a bit and opened my eyes "EHH?!"

My body had somehow grown, my breasts were now just as big if not a little bigger than Satsuki's, they were like huge watermelons, and my cock had engorged another six inches in length and two in girth.

"What the hell?!" I gasped grabbing my tits.

"You're welcome." Tsunade said "A Chakra infusion, don't expect it again it takes way to much chakra, case and point I'm leaving before I become a decrepit old crone for a few hours."

My Master left and I stood naked with Mei.

"Tsunade said you were depressed about how you looked so she came up with this to try and lift your spirits." Mei explained "I'd say the results are great."

"Yeah they are." I said cupping my huge tits "Sakura will be so jealous that I'm this big, Satsuki too. I'll need new clothes too there's no way these girls will fit in my old tops."

"Oh Naruko, I think your forgetting the most important part of the little experiment." Mei cooed.

She spread her legs wide "There's a woman just dripping with need right here."

"I was hoping to try this baby out." I said stroking my cock and walking up to her.

I jammed my thick girthy cock into Mei's pussy and started fucking her roughly. My big melons shook and jiggled around with each thrust, she was so fucking tight, mostly due to the sheer size of my cock. My balls had also grown heavier and were swaying around smacking into Mei's tender thighs. My body felt so much more sensitive after my enhancements, the tenderness of my skin just tingled with every motion. Mei let out throaty groans as I fucked her hard, my ass jiggling about.

"OHH OHHH!" I moaned blasting inside of Mei, pumping her full of semen.

"Don't slow down now." She smirked biting her finger "We need to make sure you can properly handle that heavy machinery."

* * *

**Satsuki's POV**

"Ha…OHH!" I moaned stroking myself to a finish "UGH!"

I busted all over Karin's face, covering her glasses with cum.

"Satsuki." She moaned licking them clean.

"Tsk." I hissed putting my pants back on "I'm still horny, you're not enough to satisfy me anymore."

"Soon I'll just destroy the Leaf and take everyone woman in it for myself, even Naruko." I smirked "It's not lie she could stand up to a woman of my caliber."

When I first went through that transformation, gaining this power in exchange for taking on this body I hated it, but the perks, the pleasure…it was absolutely worth it."

I started wrapping my large chest up and preparing to move out, my body shivered as my breasts jiggled as I walked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Naruko must conquer her inner demon, luckily she has someone to lend**


	20. Taming the Fox- FemKurama and Kushina

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"Hmm…" I sat in this temple and tried to focus my mind.

I had been sent off for training at some special island temple and now I was trying to focus to speak to my inner beast, that dumb fox. My mind was kinda empty but light appeared where I walked. Over the last few days I had to buy new clothes, one's that contained but showed off my massive rack.

"Oh you've arrived." A feminine voice said "And showing that much flesh, naughty girl."

I walked closer to the cage "You're one to talk."

Inside the cage was a woman, she was tall, close to seven feet in height, had long slender legs, two round full breasts, a cute butt decorated with nine swaying fox tails and a head with cute ears. Her outfit consisted of a very loose flower pattered kimono. This was the Nine Tailed Fox that lives inside me.

"So little slut what brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to take control over you, to make sure I'm strong enough to stop people like Satsuki and other bad guys." I said.

"Oh really." She smirked leaning on the cage door "You think you can tame me?"

"I can try I said unlocking the door.

"RRAAWW!"

The fox jumped out and pounced on my, knocking me to the floor, my tits bouncing out as she sat on my waist, her kimono already off and her powerful pecker at attention.

"It's been ages since I had a good meal like you." She licked her lips "And with tits like this…Kurama likes."

"Get…off me." I groaned.

"Not a chance cutie." She said rubbing my big breasts "I think I'll fuck you hard then bust free, maybe even take this sexy body of yours for myself."

"Damn you." I hissed trying to break out from under her.

"Fufufu." She laughed "I can't wait I love watching you squirm."

"Bad girl!" A hand bobbed Kurama.

"Huh?" I managed to sit up.

"Wow, you've gotten very beautiful." The woman said "A little too busty for my tastes but still, cute."

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman was about my height with long pinkish red hair, a nice figure and wearing a rather plain dress.

"Bad girl." She flicked my head "Can't you recognize your own mother?"

"M-Mom?" I gasped "You're…really?"

"Of course I am silly, who do your think's been keeping this little fox under control." She patted Kurama's head.

"Don't pet me!" the fox snapped "Stupid Kushina I'm not your pet!"

"Oh but we always have so much fun together!" Mom giggled grabbing a handful of Kurama's breasts.

"OHH!" the fox gasped "S-Stop!"

"Come here sweetie." Mom said "We'll work together to make sure this little lady knows her place."

"I like that idea!" I gave her a thumbs up "You and I are a lot alike Mom!"

"I more ways than one." She said throwing off her clothes "Where do you think you got that special skill from?"

I looked down and saw her throbbing erection, Mom was a Futanari, I must have inherited it from her.

"Don't you dare." Kurama growled.

"You don't really get to talk back right now." Mom said shoving her penis it her mouth "My daughter is going to dominate you. Well I've got her distracted Naruko, make your move."

"You got it!" I said getting in position behind my spirit, her tails swishing around and making it hard to line up with her pussy but once I saw my opening I took my shot and slid on in to the tight cavern.

"UGH!" I grunted as my thick cock started pounding the fox.

She groaned, her mouth humming around Mom's dick and her big breasts swaying in the wind. My own chest was lightly wobbling with each of my thrusts, my crotch clapping against her fleshy backside. Kurama's tails were swishing aggressively but that didn't stop me from going at her harder.

"Ohh you're a natural Naruko, I'm so proud." Mom said thrusting her dick down the fox's throat.

The two of us spit roasted the fox, my fucking her pussy while Mom fucked her face, we were all jiggling around in our womanly places and I felt myself starting to push to the edge.

"That's it Naruko, cum in that fox, show her who's boss." Mom encouraged.

"Yes, yes…here it comes!" I moaned "OHHHAAAA!"

I started cumming inside Kurama, as I did I felt her power mixing with mine finally I was in total control. My body glowed a bit as her power was converted into energy for me. I was cloaked in a shimmering yellow kimono, my breasts grew a few cup sizes and my curves were showed off, finally I had little fox ears and a few tails coming out the back of the kimono, I even gained cool fan like weapons.

"Ohh wow." I flashed the chakra fans and looked at my cleavage "I like this."

"Hmm." Mom smiled "Beautiful, I'm very proud, keep it up, show all your friends just how sexy and strong an Uzumaki woman is."

"I will." I smiled back.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Naruko reunites with her friends and they push to take out a true face of evil.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Goddess- Kaguya

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"I don't wanna work with her." I huffed my chest bouncing upward a bit.

"Same here." Satsuki scowled, her breasts pushing up as well.

"I can take down that lady all by myself!" I bumped her back with my tits.

"You couldn't kill a fly by yourself!" Satsuki pushed back, our tits mashing together.

"Both of you knock it off!" Sakura punched us.

"Oww!"

"You'll have to work together if we want to stop her." She scolded us "The world is at stake here stop messing around.

"Fine." Satsuki and I said.

The three of us had been pulled into some other dimension to fight Kaguya, a goddess who is the reason chakra even exists, but she's evil and wants it all to herself.

"Alright." I activated my fox form, my body cloaked in a magical kimono.

"Let's kick some ass." I held the fan in front of my face.

"RAAH!" I waved the fan and sent a chakra wave out at Kaguya but she easily swatted it away.

"Hmph!" Satsuki came running by with her sword, her ass shaking around as she slashed Kaguya.

"Take this." I swiped the blades of the fan across Kaguya's chest, ripping her robe.

"Tsk." She hissed.

"HYA!" Sakura dashed in and drilled Kaguya with a gut punch.

"BAH!" she gasped.

_We've got her, time to teach this old hag a real lesson!_

"Let's get her." I smirked at Satsuki.

"Hmph, for once a decent idea came of that head of yours." She said brandishing her sword.

We both readied out weapons and ran forward on opposite sides of Kaguya, slashing her up as we went. Kaguya's robes ripped apart and I finally got a good look at her body. She had two large breasts like Tsunade and a pair of wide hips as well, her skin was a pale purple hue but she was still attractive.

"She looks great." I felt the fox ears on my head twitch "Let's get her!"

"That was already thinking that." Satsuki said rushing in "I'm going first."

"No way I am." I said jumping over and grabbing Kaguya.

Both of us started fondling the Rabbit Goddess who didn't seem to mind, if she was going to lose might as well go out having a little fun. Satsuki and I were both squeezing one of her breasts as Sakura joined us and started rubbing Kaguya's pussy. I flicked the woman's nipples around and Satsuki was sucking on the other tit. Sakura was already going in on Kaguya, eating her out, but that didn't stop Kaguya from willingly joining us, stroking my and Satsuki's hard cocks. Her hands were delicate but brimming with Chakra that fired up the pleasure receptors in my length.

This was the first time I'd seen Satsuki having sex, man she was aggressive, sucking on Kaguya's tits while rubbing her own massive knockers, even her cock was throbbing powerfully I had to admit, Satsuki was sexy and she owned her body like a champ.

"Haa…" Kaguya sighed as Sakura kept eating her out "Maybe…I should just leave the world to people like this…"

"If you wanna, we'll be taking good care of it." I smirked as I felt my cock tingling "Let me show you."

"We'll be the one in charge now." Satsuki licked her lips "Now take this! UGH!"

"OHHH!" I moaned at the same time.

Satsuki and I both started cumming, shooting out ropes of cum all over Kaguya's hands, a few ropes even got by and landed in Sakura's hair. Satsuki and I wasted no time getting Kaguya between us, I was on the ground with Kaguya on top of me and Satsuki was taking her position behind Kaguya. The two of us both slipped out cocks into the Goddess, Satsuki in the ass and me in the pussy. We both started thrusting, our bodies shaking a bit, my larger breasts overpowered Kaguya's but I was watching behind her seeing Satsuki's big tits slapping around with each of her thrusts. Even though my breasts were bigger I was kinda jealous of Satsuki's bounciness.

Both of us kept thrusting, making Kaguya moan, nearby I heard Sakura moaning as well and saw that she was fingering herself to the sight of us fucking the Goddess, I could feel the tingling in my balls, Kaguya's pussy was hugging my cock so tight and I couldn't keep up, I had to cum.

"Ha…ha…HAAA!" I moaned starting to pump cum into her.

"Cumming already?" Satsuki smirked "UGHOOOO!"

"You one to talk." I laughed as she came as well.

* * *

**Later**

"Come on let's wake everyone up." I told Satsuki.

"No." Satsuki said "I'm going to keep them all that way, they deserve it for what they've done."

"Fine." I glared "Then we'll settle this like women."

I walked up and mashed my chest against hers, our cocks briefly tapping tips.

"Hmph." Satsuki smirked "Fine, let's see what you can do."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Big Chapter, Naruko Vs Satsuki, Satsuki's past and a big celebratory orgy!**

**Till Next Time!**


	22. Naruko the Futanari Hokage

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

I looked across the divide at Satsuki, both of us were naked, exposed in full to the other. Each of our cocks were hard and throbbing, our breasts heaving with each breath. I took a moment to study Satsuki, this was my first time real seeing her naked and being able to look her over. Her hips were wide and accentuated her midriff, her tummy smooth, her cock was long and looked ready to be inserted into me. Her breasts were big and round but what drew my eye was her nipples, I had just realized they were swollen and swallowed up by the areolas, she had inverted nipples.

"Well enough standing around." Satsuki said "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, I'll make sure you know your place."

"Tsk." I hissed "It's gonna be the other way around Satsuki."

"HRAA!"

"HYA!"

We both dashed forward and started grappling for supremacy, our tits mashed together and our cocks slapped rods. As we fought we pushed back and tried to tease each other, we started making out, Satsuki trying to overwhelm my mouth. I reached up and grabbed a big handful of her tits, pushing a finger into those huge nipples of hers. She responded in kind by twisting my nubs to make me moan and fall to the ground there she kept up her kiss my laying on top of me. We both kept making out, our cocks rubbing together as we flipped over, me taking control on the top.

I pushed myself against her, my nipples digging into hers. We both rolled around in our battle for dominance eventually though we spun around, our heads at each other's crotches. I got a nose full of Satsuki's scent and after that it all broke down. I took a big long lick of her cock, feeling my tongue run over the soft flesh. I let out a moan as Satsuki started doing something similar lubing up my cock so she could start to suck on the tip. I felt my cock slip into her mouth and she started bobbing her head so I returned the favor and did the same. I'm not really much of a cocksucker, I've practiced on some toys but on the real deal I have zero experience but I just followed what I knew and started bobbing my head. It felt strange to have something so fleshy sliding around in my mouth but the slight saltiness of the precum and the rush from almost triggering my gag reflex was fun. Satsuki kept sucking on me, the way she'd run the tip of her tongue on the veiny portions while making the blood rush to my knob with her sucking, it was all so good.

"MMM!" I moaned stroking her while I caught my breath "So I gotta ask, what was it like for you, turning into a girl and all?"

"It was…interesting." She said licking my cock while softly rubbing my slit.

"When did it start?" I asked "Because the last time I saw you around Tenchi Bridge you were still a guy."

"Actually it started before that." She admitted.

I went back to sucking off Satsuki while she recounted me with the story of her transition into a Futanari.

* * *

**Satsuki's POV**

**Just after withdrawing from attacking Naruko and the others at Orochimaru's hideout.**

"Ha…ha…" I panted locking the door behind me as I got into a room.

I stood in front of the mirror and lowered my shirt and started to undo the bandages wrapped around my chest.

"Dammit." I hissed looking in the mirror "They're getting bigger."

I reached up and cupped the large C-cup breasts on my chest, ever since I had been powering up with that drug Orochimaru gave me my body has been changing slowly, at first my nipples were just a little puffy but soon nubs formed and my hair was growing unruly. I started tying my budding chest to hide it and cutting my hair basically everyone other day. Not only was this happening but my penis was constantly half erect and I was positive it was growing larger, but under it a slit was slowly cutting into my skin.

"I'm turning into some sort of freak." I hissed "But still…I can feel myself getting stronger, if this is the price of revenge…so be it. Still if Naruko finds out about this…I'll never hear the end of it from her, Hmph, but you know if I keep progressing at this rate I'll be even hotter than her."

My mind drifted to the blonde girl, she had certainly grown into a woman these last few years, big breasts that she showed off, a cute face…nice ass too.

I looked in the mirror and saw my body, I wrapped my hand around my cock and started jerking off to both myself and my mental image of Naruko, lately I've been so horny but I just can't hold back any more. The pleasure sparked through my body, making me moan and shiver with need.

"Ha…ha…HAAA!" I moaned busting a nut and spraying cum all over the mirror "OHH!"

I felt my insides shifting and that little slit under my balls opened, air rushed in and I officially became half female.

"Hmm." I smirked at the mirror "Okay, I guess I'll be Satsuki now."

* * *

**A Few Months later.**

"Even when I tie them down their noticed now." I cupped my bandage wrapped breasts, they were now as big as Naruko's were last time I saw her, I didn't mind though I had been showing them off a little more lately, accepting my female nature.

"This is annoying though." I unwrapped and touched my nipples, feeling the smooth flesh.

A few weeks ago the areolas around my nipples started puffing up and one day they just swallowed up my nipples. My cock had also recently grown thicker but I didn't mind, I had embraced being Satsuki. I was now far sexier than Naruko and I would end up making sure she knows it, no man, no woman, no person would be able to resist me.

* * *

**Naruko's POV**

"OHH!" I moaned as I sat on Satsuki's ass "I'm not losing to you!"

"The same!" She groaned back.

Satsuki was face down on the rocks as I sat on her ass, our cocks were positioned to fuck each other as we moved. We had been at this for hours but neither of us were cumming, it was a stalemate.

"Ha…ha…Shit." I hissed feeling my insides twist.

"Are you gonna cum?" Satsuki smirked "Weakling-OH!"

"Seems like you're gonna break too." I laughed.

"No I'm-"

"OHHHH!" "HHAAAAA!"

Satsuki and I both climaxed at the same time, blowing out ropes of cum to fill each other's pussies. We rolled off and laid on the ground next to each other, both defeated by exhaustion and not the other.

"Took you both long enough to finish." Sakura landed next to us, her boobs bouncing around.

"Sakura I." Satsuki started.

"We…" I began.

"Both of you just shut up." She said wrapping her hands around our cocks and slowly stroking us "You're both pretty okay."

As she jerked us off Sakura used her chakra to help restore our energy, as she knelt before the now standing Satsuki and I we picked her up and took positions, I near her back and Satsuki at her front. I slid my cock into Sakura's tight snatch and felt the hole get more crowded as Satsuki joined me.

"OHAAAA!" Sakura moaned as she was Double Penetrated "You're both…OHHH SO BIG!"

Satsuki and I bounced our friend up and down, the three of us falling into a state of mutual pleasure, Sakura's pussy would twitch and heat up with Chakra as my and Satsuki's cock plunged deeper and deeper into her, gradually approaching her womb. Sakura started making out with Sasuke, their large breasts mashing together, Satsuki's cock ran against mine, making me moan more.

"I can't Sakura this is too much." I moaned.

"Me too!" Satsuki squealed "I'm going to…"

"Yes, both of you, fill me with cum!" she begged.

"HAAAA SAKURA!" we both moaned blowing our loads inside her.

"YESSS!" Sakura moaned shivering as our cum spread inside her.

"Why don't we wake everyone up." I told Satsuki "I think we could have more fun that way."

"Hmph." She smirked "Alright then."

* * *

**Later**

"MHHHMM!" I moaned as I was kissed and fondled from multiple angles.

"HMMMAA!" Satsuki moaned as she was in a similar situation.

The harem was gathered around us, feeling up our breasts, stroking out cocks and rubbing various holes.

"Naruko." Hinata begged shoving my face into her tits "Pay attention to me."

"You don't need her I'm right here." Samui said doing the same.

"HMHMP!" I hummed between their deep sexy breasts.

"Don't suffocate the girl." Mei laughed.

"Shit you are good." Tsunade moaned riding Satsuki.

"The Hokage on the end of my dick." Satsuki smirked "I like it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself girly." Tsunade groaned "Just cause you've got a good body doesn't mean you get a pass on all your crimes."

All around various girls were kissing, fucking getting fucked. The room was filled with the sights and smells of a hardcore fuck fest.

"No fair Naruko." Ino pouted kissing my cock as Yugito rode it.

"What's not fair?" I asked pulling my head out from between the four big round breasts near my head.

"You're always showing extra affection to the girls with the bigger boobs." Fu said "It's not fair to us smaller girls."

"Well…there is something I wanted to try." I smiled "Foxy Mode!"

I harnessed my true power and was surrounded by chakra and my foxtails, my cock still thrusting into Yugito. I focused my chakra into my body and let it out in one big blast.

"HAA!" Every girl in the room moaned "OH!"

"M-My chest!" Ino moaned as her nipples twitched.

"What is this?" Hanabi moaned with her.

"Look!" Moegi pointed at Yugito.

As Yugito rode me her chest gradually jiggled more and more, her breasts growing bigger nad rounder until they were Hinata sized. All around the girls' breasts were growing. Those on the smaller size grew to be as big as Hinata and Hanabi, but those who already had large racks got even bigger approaching a size larger than Tsunade.

"OHH!" Tsunade gasped as her breasts flopped around but also grew tighter on her body "I-I feel so young again, like for real not with my Jutsu!"  
"Me too!" Mei gasped as the slight wrinkles on her face flattened out.

"Hmph, Nature control." I smiled cupping Hinata and Samui's melon sized tits.

"Nifty little trick." Satsuki moaned cumming inside Tsunade.

"Well let's keep up the fun my busty harem, we're going all night long!" I cheered

* * *

**Years Later**

"Lady Hokage you should be going to your meeting." Shizune moaned.

"One minute just let my cum first." I said fucking her over the desk.

"OHHHAAA!" she moaned as I blew inside her.

"Okay I'm off." I said tying my kimono back over my large chest and bulge.

"Will you becoming home tonight?" she asked "The children miss you."

"Tell them Mommy's coming home for a visit." I said adjusting my barrel sized bust.

I started walking toward the meeting hall, I was watched by everyone on in the village, their eyes to my massive ever growing bust and my large rump. I passed by various lovers out and about, they'd be back at our estate by evening, looking to spend time with their offspring.

"Naruko." Sakura walked up, her chest bouncing "Heading to you meeting?"

"I am." I kissed her "Where are you guys going?"

With Sakura were her twin fraternal twin daughters, Sarada and Bonnie. They share a birthday but are an incredibly rare case of twins with different fathers, Bonnie is mine and Sarada is Satsuki's.

"We're going bra shopping." Sakura explained "Can you believe the girls are already up to C-cups."

"Mine's so tight I bet I'll need DDs!" Bonnie boasted flipping her knee length blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Who are you kidding we're the same size." Sarada rolled her eyes and fixed her classes "But I bet I need bigger panties."

"Are you saying your dick's bigger than mine!" Bonnie snapped.

"Well last time I saw yours I wasn't even sure it was really a cock." Sarada teases "At least not compared to my monster dong."

"Why you-!"

"Enough you too!" I hugged them, shoving their heads into my cleavage "You're both growing into beautiful woman just like the other girls. We're one big happy family remember."

"Yes Mom." The sighed.

"Now you two are the oldest you need to set an example for the younger girls." Sakura said as they walked off.

I've pretty much knocked up every girl in the harem, all my kids are almost teenagers since I was fucking while still young and fertile, not that I'm old I'm just in my late thirties. I've got a big family, and I love them all.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**For now, this is where the story ends, but maybe we can do more in the future with Naruko's many spawn, but I would need you guys to suggest what the kids of all the girls would look and act like. Some would still be the same, like Hinata's kid would still be Himawari. But others need redoing.**

**Also Bonnie is female Boruto.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
